Rescuing the Rebel
by rumoredreader
Summary: While home on summer vacation from college Bella witnesses a serious motorcycle crash late one night. When she stops and helps the mysterious driver, she doesn't realize how much it will change everything. All human, Slightly OOC, BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS: I just wanted to tell everyone that this is a story that I started a long time ago that had nothing to do with Bella and Edward. And also it is my first real Bella/Edward story, they will all be human and some OOC. **

**I began writing this last summer, and got about halfway through before I got hit with major writer's block. So I figured turning it into a fanfic might help the story along. Some scenes may be awkward because I had to change some stuff to make it work. **

**Though I love them, I'm not usually one to ask for reviews, but I would really appreciate feedback on this story! Thanks, and I hope you like it!**

**RESCUING the REBEL**

**Chapter One**

I could feel the veil of sweat forming on my forehead. The bottom strands of my bangs were clinging to them, curling the outer layers into a frizzy flip. _Attractive_, I thought to myself as I glanced in a nearby mirror.

Nothing I could do about it, so I wiped the sweat that had moved to my cheeks and then dragged the back of my palm under my bangs.

I sighed as I picked up the tray waiting for me and headed for the cool dinning room.

Only two more hours I reminded myself plastering on a smile and delivering the steaming plates. Friday nights were all the same in the summer here.

The crowds would show up as the sun set, and the air would be cranked higher with every group of people. The back and kitchen seemed to get hotter as the rest of the space cooled.

I made a quick round by all the tables in the crowded Italian bistro assessing how everything was before passing back into the hellish heat of the kitchen.

"Jen, two of your tables are low on water. Don't forget extra ice." I smiled as I passed. "And Jack, I think the young couple by the window wants their check."

"Bella!" I took a deep breath before turning towards my boss.

"What's up Antonio?" His tone told me it was going to be nothing I wanted to hear.

Antonio was a very mild tempered man, for him to be showing a sign of frustration worried me.

"I just got a reservation for fifteen. They'll be here in thirty. Can you set up for them by then?" He raised his thick black eyebrows in question.

_There goes the idea of leaving in two hours_ I thought to myself.

"Um, yea. I'll have a chance in a few minutes, Martin is just about done with his tables, so he can bus for me."

Antonio smiled in gratitude and turned back towards his beloved kitchen where he usually always stays.

In truth I all but ran the restaurant while I was home from school over the summers. I didn't mind though, the money was good, and I could not ask for a better boss or staff to work with.

With a final sigh I got back to work.

I felt exhausted as I began my hour long late-night drive home from Port Angeles, fantasizing about my soft pillow awaiting me.

It was just past twelve and the usually busy roads were quiet and nearly abandoned just outside of town, as they were every night at this time.

I turned the radio up and tuned out the thoughts of exhaustion and instead focused on the road before me and the river that wound alongside it.

It was a beautiful night, one of the last of the season, so I had my windows down rejoicing in the refreshing breeze that blew around my hair. The full moon was high in the night, weaving traces of silver through the river. It was breathtaking.

As the quick paced song on the radio ended and a slow jazzy piece picked up I suddenly felt at peace, and content.

I slowed my speed a bit reveling in the moment. I noticed the distant traffic catching up to my snails pace as a single headlight neared where I was, and I heard a faint roar of a motorcycle behind me.

I sighed, contemplating pulling over as the driver came closer, but instead gave in and sped up.

As I revved the truck faster I saw too late a large pothole.

I mumbled a quick profanity and braced myself as I hit the hole.

A moment later was when I saw it. The single light trailing behind me hit the pothole and dropped to the ground with a loud crash.

"Oh my God!" Without thinking I slammed my breaks on, and pulled my truck over.

In the dim streetlight I could see the motorcycle slammed against the opposite curb, but the driver was no where near it. Shaking I looked around the street till my eyes made contact with a body in the dark road laying about 20 feet back, not moving in the middle of the road.

I ran to the limp figure and saw blood pooling around his knee that seemed to be twisted in an un-natural way, and noticed his helmet was considerably dented from where he made contact with the hard pavement. I pushed aside the nausea rising in my throat and bent down next to him.

"Can you hear me?! Are you okay?!" I asked my reflection in the helmet. No answer. Crap.

I reached for his hand trying to remember what I could from the first aid classes I had taken years ago. Where would I find a pulse?

My hand was shaking so much, my breathing so heavy it took me a minute before I found the faint pulse on his wrist. "Thank God.."

Unsure of what to do I reached into my pocket, grabbed my phone and dialed 911.

"I'm on River Road; there's been a bad accident. I need an ambulance right now!" The operator tried to start asking for more 

information when I noticed another set of headlights in the distance coming my way fast. I hung up my phone.

I felt adrenaline pulsing through me as I realized we were completely in the dark around the bend. I had to move him, or he'd be hit.

"Please wake up!" I pleaded as I reached my arms softly under his shoulders, afraid to hurt him. I pulled with all my strength, trying to be gentle, grunting as I heard the car almost at us. With strength I did not know I possessed I pulled onto the curb just seconds before the car passed.

Breathing heavily I collapsed on the curb with his heavy weight. The other car did not seem to notice, or didn't care to stop. I tried to calm my breathing, and myself. A damp sweat had formed on my forehead and I felt on the verge of tears.

Not knowing what else to do, I checked the man's pulse one more time, making sure it was still there. I quickly found it, knowing where to look this time. I didn't pull my hand away though, I held it there, as if I was making sure it wasn't going anywhere.

Then the shock of my life happened as his fingers wrapped around my wrist in return. I almost jumped in the air at the movement. Instead I steadied myself as I realized he may be coming to.

"Are you awake? Are you okay, can you hear me?"

No answer, just those fingers keeping hold on my wrist. That was enough for now.

It felt like hours that I sat there quietly holding this strangers wrist. I continued to stare at the reflective helmet, afraid to 

move it, but anxious about what was underneath. Then I noticed the faint whir of sirens growing nearer.

The fire department arrived first. They almost drove right by us, until they spotted the bike on the ground.

"Over here!" I yelled jumping up as they rushed over.

Complete chaos ensued as an ambulance pulled up along with several police cruisers. I had questions being fired at me faster than I could answer.

"Did you move him?"

"What happened?"

"Are you injured?"

"How long has he been out for?"

I just watched as they assessed the situation for themselves pushing me out of the way, unable to answer the questions, shock settling in. Just as they were about to remove his helmet a stout man touched my arm.

"Miss, my name is Officer Curtis. Could I please talk to you over here?" He motioned away down the sidewalk.

I nodded and followed numbly.

"I know this may be hard, but can you tell me what happened, did you hit him?"

My eyes suddenly shot open wide in disbelief. "No!" I answered quickly, probably too quickly. Then I told him exactly what had happened. He continued to ask my name and other such details, I answered glancing over my shoulder at the crowd around the driver.

They were lifting him onto a stretcher, but I still couldn't see his face.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked staring at his wide unsure face.

"Honestly Miss Swan I don't know." His eyes dodged mine. "You should probably head home now. I have everything from you we'll need. Are you alright to drive?"

I stared at him unsure what to say. I didn't feel right leaving yet, I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to know for myself that the faceless stranger would be alright.

"I'm fine to drive, thanks." I made no motion to leave as he walked back to his cruiser, instead I walked nearer to the scene behind me. I noticed the small crowd of people from the nearby houses who had come out to see the commotion.

They had loaded the man into the back of the ambulance and were closing the doors as I walked up to them.

I tried to glance through the window as it vehicle drove away, but was immediately pulled back by two arms. "Hey, you can't be over here.." The tall heavyset fireman informed me.

"I was the one who placed the call." I informed him, as if that made me somehow more important.

"Oh, are you alright?" he looked me over seeming satisfied with no show of injury.

"Yea I'm fine, how is he?" He sighed, I wasn't sure if he was allowed to say.

"He has a broken leg and arm that we know of, and a severe concussion. He's pretty bad off. They'll know for sure everything at the hospital." He must have thought I knew the driver by the look of sympathy on his face.

"What hospital are they taking him to?" I decided to not ask if it was okay or not for me to follow.

"Mercer Community, you know where it is?"

"Yes, thank you." I half-heartedly smiled and ran to my car, making a U-turn before I could change my mind.

**Hmm, any guesses who's behind the helmet? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright the chapters will not all be posted this quick. Some will need more editing than others. But I hope you are liking it so far, and if you have any suggestion or what not please let me know! Thanks.**

**Chapter Two**

As I started the drive I reached into my pocket pulling out my cell phone and dialed my house, knowing my sister Alice would still be awake.

"Bells, do you know what time it is?" Crap, my father answered. "Yeah Dad, I'm sorry I woke you, but I have something to tell you guys." I went on to tell him of what had happened tonight, repeating over and over that I was indeed fine, and did not need a police escort to go with me to the hospital. That I would head home as soon as I found out the driver's status.

"Alright, well be careful, and call if you need us." He sounded half way back to sleep as he hung up.

"Thanks Dad."

I closed my phone and put my eyes back on the road driving as fast as I could to the nearby hospital.

After running two very long red lights, and making it in record time, I pulled into the hospital parking lot. I walked into the ER a little calmer, the adrenaline almost completely gone from my system.

I headed to the reception desk and was greeted by a sour looking woman with a bad perm in her mid 30's. She seemed to be impatient with me before I had even spoken.

I smiled all the same, "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking to check the status of a patient that was just admitted. He was in a motorcycle crash."

A look of recognition flashed across her eyes, as she knew what I was talking about, "Oh Mr. Mason." A brief smug smile crossed her face, "Are you family?"

I sighed, "No, actually I was the one who found him on the scene. I just wanted to see if he was okay or n-"

"If you're not family I can't give you any information, sorry." She didn't look sorry.

"You can go sit in the waiting room though and wait to ask his family when they get here if you want." She raised her eyebrows over her metal framed glasses.

"Okay, thanks." I suddenly felt so stupid for coming here. She was right, I wasn't family. I had no right to be here.

I sat in a chair debating for a minute, and then decided to stay. At least I could tell his family first hand what had happened when they got here. Then I would leave.

I adjusted myself in a more comfortable position in the awkwardly uncomfortable blue chair, the cushion squeaking beneath me. I looked around me, taking in my surroundings.

The ER was brightly lit by fluorescent lights, one in the far right corner was slightly flashing. The walls were an olive green that might be attractive under different circumstances. Here though mixed with the lighting and sour yellow linoleum it cast a sallow look on everyone's faces, making them more appear more ill than they probably were.

A woman sat in a row of chairs across from me with a bag of ice on her hand, as she rested her head on a man's shoulder next to her. I smiled at her as our eyes met, she smiled back then closed her eyes.

A few seats down was another patient, a man who appeared to be in his mid 50s with a deep cough and a box of tissues occupying the seat next to him. He didn't meet my eyes.

I turned my face away from the other occupants of the room and to the TV screen airing late night infomercials on the latest greatest weight loss technique. I told myself I would wait till the end of the program, then head home if no one came.

Halfway through the program however, I remembered how exhausted I had been before. My eyelids suddenly became heavier than I could handle, and I passed out.

When I came to I was disorientated to say the least. I sat up staring at the bright room that seemed to now have an orange tint on the walls.

I stood and glanced around, seeing the sun rising across from the building casting rays into ER waiting room.

"Crap!" The clock on the wall read 6:30am. I had slept here all night! I glanced at the reception desk, happy to see the sour faced woman no longer sat there, but instead a woman with short honey blonde hair had her back to me.

Shaking my legs to wake up, I walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me." The woman twirled in her chair with a phone to her ear, smiled at me and held up finger indicating she'd be right with me.

The blonde woman whom I guessed was named Esme, by the large coffee mug in front of her was labeled, had a much friendlier disposition than the woman last night.

"Uh-huh, okay… I'll send those up to you as soon as possible. Alright, thanks Pam." She hung up the receiver and smiled up at me. "Hi honey, how can I help you?"

"Yea, I've been waiting to see if I could find out the status of a patient who was admitted last night." I was hopeful.

"Okay, what's the name?"

What had that nurse said last night, Mr. Matthews? No… Mr. Maslow? Definitely not. Mr. Mason? I think that was it.

"Um, I believe it was Mr. Mason…" She looked as unsure as I did.

"Edward Mason?" She looked up from her computer screen to my face. Yet I also felt I knew the name somehow.

"I'm not sure." My faced flushed, suddenly I felt stupid again for being here.

"Are you family?" She asked, her eyes curious. Here we go again…

"No, you see, I was the one that found him on the scene, I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He was pretty bad off when I saw him." I gave her a look to try and convey my concern.

"Oh, well.. hold on honey, let me make a call."

"Okay thanks." I smiled, happy she was helping me.

She make a quick call to someone named Carlisle who she was obviously flirting with while asking information, I smiled to myself at the act. She then thanked him and hung up, turning back to me. "Alright, I didn't tell you this… he's recovering. You're right he was pretty bad off. He was in surgery most of the night for a ripped tendon in his leg, and a punctured lung. He also has a concussion, he doesn't seem to have brain damage, but they won't know till he wakes. There are also some stitches and bruises, and a broken leg. And from what Carlisle tells me, if he hadn't been treated when he was he might have not made it. The internal bleeding was pretty bad when he got here, he's lucky you were there."

She smiled warmly at me, as though she was proud of what I had done. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, but like I said, you heard none of this from me." She winked. I smiled and winked back, turning to leave.

Then I remembered why I had stayed last night and turned back. "Oh wait, one more thing… is his family down here?" I glanced over my shoulder at the small waiting area, then back at her.

She seemed confused. "Oh, honey his family never came. Why?"

"Oh, never mind." I tried to wipe the confusion off of my face too with a smile, I'm not sure if it worked. "Thanks again."

Somewhat satisfied, I headed home to my long awaited pillow.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Several hours later I was awaken by a fuzzy black haired looking creature bouncing in front of me shaking the whole room.

It seemed to be talking, or singing, I couldn't be sure. Maybe I was still dreaming. Then I opened my eyes all the way, and the blurry creature formed into Alice bouncing on my bed, her black hair inches away from my face.

"Beeeellla, Bellllaaa wake up!" She laughed as I stared at her with distaste.

"God, I need to move out… Alice, go away. Now! I'm sleeping." I reached to put the pillow over my head, but she yanked it away and swatted me with it.

"Nope, you have to get up, reporters have been calling all morning." I opened my eyes and looked at her confused. I had completely forgotten about last night.

"Why?" I asked her as I yawned.

"Well, because you're a hero." The night before rushed back to me and I slammed my head back to the mattress.

"Alice, get off my legs, I have to get up." She stood up and offered me a hand that I accepted and stood up, groggily walking down the hall with her.

"So Dad told you what happened?" I asked her.

She smiled, like she had a secret she wanted to revel in, her dark blue eyes shined back at me.

"Nope, guess again." Her smile got broader.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood, not before coffee, just tell me." She rolled her eyes at me, "Fine, you're no fun, in fact, you suck!"

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I noticed it was relatively quiet.

"Oh, they're visiting Billy, they'll be home in about an hour. They wanted to let you sleep. But Mom especially wants to talk to you about last night!"

"Great." I sighed as we walked into the kitchen and I searched the cabinets for a suitable mug.

"Alice, come on…"

"Okay, brace yourself." I sighed again getting impatient with the childish game. I finally picked my favorite glass mug and turned to her. "I saw it on the news!"She practically screamed.

I should have braced myself, I wasn't prepared for that. The mug slipped from my hand and smashed at my feet on the floor.

I just stared at her, "What did you see on the news?"

"That you saved some famous trust fund baby named Edward Mason, there was a policeman that said Isabella Swan witnessed the accident and came to the immediate aid and _thanks to her_ he is in stable condition. How cool is that?" I continued my staring, feeling my face get hot with embarrassment.

"Oh and Bells, a few people have called asking for you to call them back, seems like everyone wants to know what happened in your words. I have all the numbers on the fridge." She was about to start bouncing again I think.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be this big of a deal…"

I looked at the fridge at the long list of numbers and names, then back at Alice in a slight daze.

Absentmindedly I bent and began to start gathering the pieces of the shattered glass mug.

"I think they're only making such a big deal of the whole thing because his family owns that company you know? But still, you're sort of a celebrity!" She mused on, her enthusiasm for almost anything never ceased to amaze me. I just shook my head.

As I picked up the last shards I could find the doorbell rang.

Of course Alice ran for it. I heard her bubbly voice greet whoever it was, and then some low mumbling. I paused what I was doing to listen. Alice said something about seeing if I was home.

I stood and walked over to the trash, so as to appear as if I wasn't listening.

She bounced into the room. "Bella." She whispered my name in a very serious tone, "There is a news crew on our front lawn right now that is from the local news, they want… to… interview… you.. RIGHT NOW!"

"What?!" Not paying attention to what I was doing I brushed the glass out of my hand into the trash harshly and snagged my hand on one of the rough shards.

"Crap." I looked down and saw a quick lining of blood on my palm. I grabbed the nearby dish towel and wrapped it around my hand squeezing it tight. I didn't have time for that right now.

"Alice, I am in my pajamas, I have not showered, and I spent my night sleeping in an ER, and now I'm freaking bleeding. Tell them to come back later!" She looked panicked at my hand.

"Are you okay?" She seemed concerned.

"I'm fine, just please ask them to leave, tell them I'm sorry, but now isn't a good time."

"Okay."

"Thanks Alice." I smiled at her as I walked over to the sink and unwound the towel.

To my surprise the inside of the towel was soaked in quite a bit of my blood, which didn't help the flipping in my stomach. I unwillingly turned on the water and ran my hand under the faucet.

The cool water stung considerably, and the cuts depth became very visible, though the bleeding didn't slow much.

My stomach turned a bit as I pulled to get a closer look, and a chill ran down my back as I accidently opened the skin too much.

"Oh my God, that's pretty deep Bella." Alice winced as I nodded. "I think you're going to need stitches."

I knew she was right, "I think you're right. I'm gonna go get dressed, can you drive?"

"Of course, but hurry up, you're bleeding a lot." She winced again with me as I wrapped it back up in the bloody towel.

"Really I hadn't noticed…" I rolled my eyes at her and ran upstairs throwing on my jeans and a grey sweater. With my good 

hand I ran a brush through my tangled hair, and ran back downstairs.

"Okay let's go, but we have to stop and get coffee somewhere, or else I really won't make it!" I sighed to be dramatic and she laughed at me, "Fine, but you're paying."

"Well then grab my purse." She did and we headed out.

Half an hour later I walked into the now familiar ER, my hand thoroughly feeling as if it had been lit on fire from pain. My tan towel/bandage was gruesome looking now too. I had flipped it again, when I started to bleed through it in line at the drive thru.

I met eyes with the same receptionist as earlier when we walked through the automatic sliding doors.

She smiled warmly at me again, not noticing the bloody bandage quiet yet.

"Back to check on your friend again so soon?" She greeted us.

Alice looked at me funny, then back at the warm face smiling at us.

"Um, not quite…" I winced as I raised my hand to show her the bandage.

"Oh, quite the exciting day for you huh?" She raised her eyebrows.

"She was rescuing a school bus of children this time." Alice mocked beside me.

The receptionist laughed a bit with Alice while I scoffed at her. "I cut my hand on a broken glass in my kitchen."

"Okay honey, I need you to fill out this form, take a seat, and one of the nurses will call you in a minute to check your hand. Your name is Isabella right?"

I just smiled, not surprised she knew my name after what Alice had told me, "Yup, I prefer Bella though."She nodded and we walked to the waiting room.

Alice sat next to me and began filling out the form for me, as she tried to get comfortable in the ugly blue seats. "You sat in this thing all night? It's awful."

"No, I actually slept in it." She looked at me and made a funny face.

"Ew." I smiled at her contorted face and then stared at the door I expected the nurse to come out of, trying to ignore the pain.

"Isabella?" A soft voice called from my left through a push door I hadn't noticed.

"Right here." I stood and approached the petite woman with the soft voice.

"Hi, I'm Heather, I'm just going to take a look at your hand and ask you some questions. Okay?" She seemed timid.

"Alright." I smiled at her.

After pulling on some gloves she undid my dirty towel and began prodding my cut. I winced as she examined my hand, the bleeding and asked me standard questions. Last tetanus, allergies, the run 

down. Then she informed me that it looked as if I needed several stitches.

She carefully bandaged my hand up in gauze and sent me back out to the receptionist with my papers.

I handed my papers back to Esme and she looked up at me, smiling again on the phone. "Hold on a minute honey, take a seat."

Turning her back she giggled then mumbled something I couldn't make out about what a shame something was. Then I understood she said goodbye to the person and turned to me with a bigger smile than the situation called for.

"Alright, well you are all set, Dr. Cullen will be right with you to stitch up that cut honey. Oh and a quick update…" She glanced left then right before leaning in. "Your friend is awake, and he's going to make a full recovery."

"Thank you so much." I suddenly found her smile contagious and smiled back at her.

"No problem." She winked as she had earlier.

I got up and sat went to sit by Alice again.

"They give you pain meds already?" She asked me as she assessed my smile.

"No, the receptionist just told me that the guy from the accident is going to make a full recovery." She smiled knowing she was in on the secret.

"That's awesome Bella. Hey Bella?" Her smile looked stupid as if she was sharing an inside joke with herself.

"What?" I asked warily of a corny joke on the rise.

"Did I ever tell you, you're my hero?" Several strangers looked up to the sound of her singing.

"Alice, stop right there." I glared at her.

"You're everything I wish I could be." She was nearing hysterics.

"Stop people are looking." She shook her head laughing.

"And I could fly higher than an eagle" I smacked her arm.

"Stop before I seriously hurt you." The look in my eye silenced her singing, but she continued to laugh at me.

"Isabella Swan?" I got up from the scene Alice was making and walked quickly toward the open door.

"Hey, that's me."

A handsome man with light blonde hair smiled at me as he held the door open for me.

"I'm Dr. Cullen; you can call me Carlisle though." He reached his hand out to shake mine, and I smiled instead holding up my bandaged hand.

"Ah, yes that would be a problem." I smiled and followed him down a long corridor to a curtained off room and a sterile bed.

"Hop up." I climbed up instead, not wanting to push my luck.

"So let's have a look at the damage." His cool hands unwrapped the bandage as he began the poking and prodding again.

"Alright Isabella, it looks like you need about five stitches. I'm going to sterilize the area, and then we'll stitch you up. But first thing first, here is some pain medication, it will ease some of the discomfort." He handed me some small white pills and a glass of water.

I took the pills quickly willing the pain to go away as fast as possible.

The whole thing took only a few minutes and was actually not horrible. Carlisle was a nice guy, and I knew he was the same one that Esme was shamelessly flirting with over the phone. I glanced down at his ring less fingers and smiled. No wonder she was flirting so much.

As if he had read my mind he turned to me and said, "So Esme tells me you're the young lady that saved our Mr. Mason upstairs."

"That's me." I smiled back, hoping off the bed this time. The pain meds were definitely making me more daring.

"You know, he's awake now." He glanced at me as he cleaned up.

"Oh yea?" I played stupid.

"Yea, he was curious about you I've heard. You should go pop you're head in, it's visiting hours you know." Gossip sure did travel fast in this hospital.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on his other guests, maybe another time." I smiled and went to leave again.

"I don't believe he's had any guests yet actually." I froze. I felt bad, but more so my curiosity took over.

"Oh. Well I guess I could swing by real quick, I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind."

He smiled at me, "I'm sure she wouldn't. He's in room 220C of the RCU. Make sure you check in at the nurse's station."

"Okay, thanks"

"No problem, here's the prescription for your pain medication, that's enough for a week, and those stitches will need to come out in three weeks."

"Okay." I smiled and walked down the hall to the elevator.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

On my ride to his floor I was so nervous. I'm not sure why, but I started to shake a little bit.

I followed the tan linoleum down the hall to a large desk with a sign over it stating RCU.

"Hi I'm here to see Edward Mason." The nurse glanced at me warily. "Name?"

"Bella Swan." Her eyes flashed in a bit of excitement.

"Hey you're the girl that saved him! He asked about you earlier. We just have to make sure no press gets in there, they tried earlier. They're pariahs. Anyways, yea down the hall last door on the right, he's awake now, but he's going to need sleep soon so you can't stay so long. It's a shame, I know. Sign here, and make sure you sign here again when you leave, and check in with me of course." She spoke so fast I barely kept up, so I nodded and thanked her. She smiled back and glanced oddly at my bandaged hand as I walked away.

She probably thought it was from the accident.

I paused outside his room listening to the beep of the monitors; half hoping he had fallen back asleep. That way I could steal my peak at him and leave un-noticed. I softly tapped the door.

"Come in." A quiet raspy voice answered. Crap.

I opened the door slowly revealing a single bed in the dimly lit tan room. It was standard as hospital rooms go.

The person laying in the bed though was definitely not standard.

His odd reddish hair fell slightly in his face contrasting vividly with his glazed bright green eyes. His features were masculine and defined, but somehow soft, even with the large dark bruise on his right cheekbone. His perfect skin was even lighter than mine, if that was possible.

He was definitely in his mid 20s at least, yet somehow had a boyish look to him. An 'I don't want to grow up' look in his eyes, even through the obvious medication. And most of all he seemed confused.

"Who are you?" He asked glancing me up and down.

"Bella Swan." I answered.

"Oh." He looked at me more intensely. Even as he laid there, his voice has a certain arrogance to it.

I glanced at his body. There were bandages on his arm and I could tell a cast of some sort on his leg under the blankets from the bulk.

"How are you feeling?" _Stupid question Bella_ I thought to myself.

He laughed a bit, but then stopped abruptly, it must have hurt. "I've been better."

An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air. I decided it was time to leave, he looked exhausted, and probably didn't want me there.

"Well I'm glad to hear you're recovering, I just wanted to introduce myself." I said feeling awkward, looking at the window.

"Hey, wait." He whispered. "I was awake."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"I felt like I was underwater, I couldn't move. When you pulled me out of the way of that car, I was awake. You saved my life." The words poured out of his mouth in a blur, I wasn't sure if I had heard correctly or if he really even knew he was talking.

He yawned loudly, he looked exhausted. "Thank you."

His eyes met mine as he uttered the statement, he seeming to be fighting sleep.

I blushed intensely from the statement as well as the feeling of his eyes on me, even if they were completely incoherent. "You're welcome. You look like you should sleep. I hope you make a quick recovery."

I started backing towards the door, taking one quick glance back at the gorgeous man who was fast falling back asleep.

As I walked down the hall back to the nurse's desk my mind was all over the place, my injury forgotten.

Wow, he was definitely not what I was expecting. Not that I exactly had expectations, but I just didn't think he would look like that.

The nurse waiting for me had a grin sitting on her face that reminded me of the Cheshire Cat.

"How did it go, was he awake? Isn't he so hot?" You would have thought we were long lost best friends by the questions she was hitting me with.

I politely smiled as I signed the sheet before me and said, "Fine, thanks for your help."

She gave me an unsatisfied look, and I quickly turned and walked away before any further questioning could ensue.

I knew there would be enough interrogations when I told Alice. I thought about just leaving out my little visit, then quickly decided against it.

I walked back into the waiting room where Alice still looked as if she was trying to get comfortable in the chair. I laughed a bit at the face she made at me as I walked out. She looked like me finally coming out was equal to winning the lottery.

"Thank God Bells, I swear I was loosing all feeling in my butt!" I laughed again. "So are you okay? How many stitches did you get? And what took so long?" Sometimes I wondered if she needed breathe.

"Um five stitches, I'm fine thanks to some pain meds, and to answer your last question I made a detour on my way out." I hoped the last statement would be un-noticed.

She raised her eyebrows at me as we walked into the parking lot, "Detour? Detour where?"

I held off as she had earlier, paying back her own medicine. "Open the doors and I'll tell you."

She unlocked the doors of her car and hopped in sighing loudly when I obviously took too long for her patience.

"Come on, you injured your hand not your slow ass!"

"Hey I'm tender, let me just put my seat belt on!" I teased.

"So where did you go?" She started the car and began pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh My God!" She slammed the brakes on, turning to me in the middle of the parking lot.

"You went and saw him, didn't you?! Without me?!"

My expression gave me away.

"I wanted to meet him too!" She looked disappointed.

"Why?"

"Um hello, I saw the story on the news, they showed his picture. Do you have any idea how good looking that guy is?! You kept me from meeting a hot rich guy! See if I drive you to the hospital anytime in the near future again!"

I laughed at her rant and pouty face.

"Alice, I don't exactly plan on frequenting this place any more than I already do."

She made an awkward humph noise and turned her nose up away from me staring at the road.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Thanks to my injury I had gotten myself a week vacation from work. And also thanks to my visit to the hospital Alice had sworn not to talk to me, saying she was too upset to speak.

I had been slightly thrilled at the idea of having seven whole days of nothing.

That was until the end of day one, when I was bored beyond tears.

The second day proved worse when I found Alice had the day off from her summer internship from the fashion magazine.

By lunch she had gone back on her vow not to talk to me, and was barraging me with questions about Edward, and the press. She couldn't understand my lack of interest in my 'fifteen minutes of fame'.

Five days in, I had watched one too many talk shows, knew what was going on with every soap opera, and was one question away from murdering Alice.

"Would you do an interview if it were with Barbara Walters?" Her perky voice drifted into the once peaceful room.

I groaned loudly and threw myself into the pillows next to me. I wonder if it is possible to suffocate yourself with a sham?

"Ugh, don't be such a drama queen Bella. Hey how come Em hasn't been around at all lately?"She asked.

I lifted my head at that; it was finally a sensible question. "He's at some training thing in Atlanta for two weeks."

My best friend Emmett McCarty was an avid work-out freak, and after four years of college lacrosse had become a lacrosse coach for our local high school with hopes going pro.

His constant enthusiasm for everything was similar to Alice's, only much more entertaining when displayed by someone his size.

As much as I missed my best friend I was very glad he hadn't been here for this. Where Alice had failed he would probably succeed in pushing me into the lime light.

"Can you change the channel please? I hate these documentaries. We already know who won the civil war Bells, come on!"Alice pleaded beside me.

I rolled my eyes and tossed her the remote. The TV flickered to some trashy reality show. I took that as my cue to leave.

I went to the kitchen to make a sandwich when the doorbell rang.

"Bel-la! Door!" Alice yelled from her place on the sofa.

When I walked by the living room Alice didn't even move her eyes from the show she was absorbed in.

Opening the front door I saw legs and two hands, and not much more of the person. They were being blocked by the largest bouquet of light and dark pink roses I had ever seen.

"Isabella Swan?" A voice called from behind the bush-like bouquet.

"Yea, that's me."

"Where do you want these?" He asked with strain in his voice.

"Who are they from?"I asked aloud.

"I don't know, I just deliver them. There's a card in there. Now, where did you want these?" The strain had taken over, and I opened the door to let him in. "You can put them right here."

I could finally see the man's face as he placed the flowers on the dwarfed side table. He sighed when he stood back up, pulling a clipboard from behind him. "Sign here, initial here."

I did as instructed and handed him back the board. The man was younger and handsome enough. I smiled politely and thanked him.

"You have a good day." He winked at me and left.

Okay, so maybe the week was looking up.

Alice made her entrance to see what the commotion was about and gasped when she saw the flowers.

"Whoa, who sent you the rose garden?" She asked as she ran her small fingers over a rose.

I shrugged my shoulders and reached for the card before my sister could spot it. The envelope was a thick ivory with the words Miss Isabella Swan written across it.

While she was admiring the flowers I snuck back off the kitchen to open the card.

I let my finger pass over the elegant script, and found myself wishing I could write so beautifully. Putting my thoughts aside I carefully opened the letter.

Inside there was a small piece of paper folded once over in the same thick ivory. I pulled it out hurriedly now and looked it over.

The small script inside matched that on the envelope and it read:

_To Miss Isabella Swan,_

_Please accept these flowers along with my greatest gratitude. I owe you so much more than flowers, more than I could begin to give. For now I hope these will do. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Edward Mason _

_Ps: I look forward to the next time our paths cross._

I couldn't stop the smile that crept onto my face, and Alice couldn't help notice when she walked in.

"Love note?" She grinned wickedly back at me.

I tightened my hold on the card and slid it behind my back. "No, it was a thank you not from Edward Mason."

If she wasn't interested before, she definitely was now. "Realllly?"

I nodded my head and turned to leave, but Alice was faster. She snatched the note from me and scanned it over, grinning.

"I owe you so much more? I wonder what more he wants to give you Bells…"She laughed.

I rolled my eyes at Alice and grabbed the card. "Sure, every rich hot guy I meet wants me. Didn't you know that?"

"Don't be rude Bella, I have an idea." Suddenly there was a frightening spark in her eye.

"I have a few ideas too; most of them are about not living with a crazed maniac." I said ignoring her and heading for the stairs.

"Ugh! You are infuriated Bella, Go get dressed!" She hollered after me.

"No can do, naptime." I answered.

She ran up behind me and grabbed my good arm. I turned to her getting tired of this. "Seriously, Alice you're exhausting. I need a nap."

She looked like she was thinking hard while she held me tight with her vice grip.

"I'll make you a deal." As crazy as my perky sister was, her deals were usually quite good. She had my full attention. "Okay, what's the deal?"

"If you get dressed and come with me for a couple of hours now, I will leave you alone whenever you want for the rest of the week." She had her poker face on.

I thought about it that was in fact tempting. "You do realize that a couple is only two don't you?"

She impatiently tapped her foot at me. "Very funny Bella, yes or no?"

"Okay, fine. But I pick out what I wear, and you wait here." A grin spread on her face as she answered. "That's fine I have something to do first. Meet me downstairs in five minutes."

She was bouncing a bit too much for my liking as I watched her walk away. I could only imagine what I had just gotten myself into.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the part of the story that is slightly altered to fit in extra characters. I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think:)**

**Chapter Six**

"Alice, your two hours can start after, I'm hungry!" I huffed and leaned back against the seat while she drove past another drive-thru.

"You can get food there, we don't have time to stop, visiting hours are only another hour." She smacked her lips shut as she realized what she had said.

"No, Alice… just no." I was going to seem like a stalker if I kept checking in on this guy.

"All you have to do is drop off his get-well card, thank him for the flowers, and then introduce him to your fabulous sister." No wonder she was so overdressed. I never did understand how someone could drive with heels that high.

"I don't have a get-well card." I retorted trying not to think of how frumpy I looked next to her.

"Yea you do, it's in my purse. You just need to sign it." She calmly answered.

"When did you plan this exactly?" I asked, becoming suspicious.

She sighed. "I didn't Bella. I just happen to keep a box full of cards, just in case."

That was just like Alice I thought.

Walking in through the front doors of the hospital was strange, I was so used to the E.R. that this felt off.

Having the entire room staring at the person beside you wasn't normal either. Well for Alice though, being stared at wasn't too strange as beautiful as she was.

I walked past the front desk and directly to the sign for the elevators. When the doors had closed Alice tossed the card and pen at me. In my terrible hand writing I signed and sealed the card.

The doors opened with a ding and Alice all but dragged me to the check-in desk grinning like a mad woman. The same nurse was there, but slightly less friendly to me when she got a look at Alice.

"Sign here, you'll need to leave in 45 minutes." She gave us both a fake smile before turning away.

Halfway down the hall I heard three loud laughs coming from Edward's room. "It sounds like he has guests, we'll have to come back later Alice."

She stopped and glared at me, her voice dropping low before she spoke. "You are not keeping me from meeting him again, especially when he might have hot friends in there. A deal is a deal, now lets go."

I went, but I wasn't happy about it. Just before we reached the door I heard a woman's voice. "And then the idiot spilled gravy all over him."

Two male voices laughed at that, and the woman's voice joined them. I tried to stop again, but Julia pulled me into the door. The laughter abruptly stopped and all eyes went to us.

The two new people were sitting next to Edward's bed across from us, and were insanely beautiful. They both had shiny blonde matching hair, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes.

The boy looked like a tall thin movie star, with his sunglasses pushing his hair back. And the girl, well if the boy wasn't a movie star, she definitely was, or at least a model.

And then there was Edward. My first judgment of his looks was all wrong. He wasn't gorgeous he was down right breathtaking.

His green eyes were dancing in the afterglow of his laugh as he looked at us. And his cheeks had a slight flush, setting off his odd hair color even more. Then when he placed who I was, he smiled. It was real and stunning. Something about it made me want to smile too.

A second passed and Alice nudged me a bit. "My sister Alice and I were in the area, so I wanted to drop this off." I waved the card. "And I also wanted to say thank you."

The two people beside him looked at me curiously. Edward didn't help with cluing them in. "You're the one I should be thanking."

His voice was smooth and perfect, without the pain medication wearing it down. I found myself blushing at his word as I placed the card on his bedside table.

On the other side of his bed the beautiful girl cleared her throat in an impatient way. She raised her eyebrows at Edward, and then turned to me. "I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is my brother Jasper. Who are you?"

It was hard to miss the dismissive look she gave me, like she was bored already.

Suddenly I realized who she must be, and I felt even worse for intruding. If Edward didn't think I was inappropriately there, his girlfriend sure did.

"I'm Bella Swan, I was there…" She didn't give me a chance to finish though as she interrupted me.

"I know who you are, you saved our Edward! I'm sorry I was so rude." She smiled warmly at me for the first time since I had walked into the room. Then her gaze fell on Edward. "There have been a lot of odd characters that have shown up to visit Edward here."

Edward however to my surprise was still staring at me when I looked back down, causing my face to turn completely red.

Jasper reached his hand across the bed towards Alice's. "Jasper Hale, nice to meet you… Alice was it?"

For the first time in my life I saw my sister speechless as she shook his hand and nodded. There was a goofy smile plastered on both of their faces. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Jasper and extended her hand to Alice. "Nice to meet you."

Then just like that Alice got her voice back as her and Rosalie both spoke at the same time. "I love your shoes!" They both exclaimed to each other. I held back a laugh and shook both of their hands, still waiting for someone to confirm my belief on who they were.

I looked down and became slightly uncomfortable as I saw Edward watching me with an amused look on his face.

"Okay, well we don't want to intrude on the rest of your visiting hours." I spoke up hastily.

"Actually Bella, Jasper and I were about to leave. We've seen enough of him for today anyways." She laughed as Edward pretended to be offended.

Jasper was still staring at Alice though. "It was really nice meeting you." He said as though they had spent the entire day together.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Very nice meeting you too. Maybe we'll run into each other sometime."

Rosalie rolled here eyes again and pushed Jasper out the door. "Nice meeting you both."

I smiled and waved, thinking it odd she didn't really say goodbye to Edward.

As they were passing through the door Edward called to them. "Don't forget to tell your mom that her favorite nephew expects a visit when she flies in."

Rosalie laughed and said something I wasn't listening to. Nephew, that meant they were his cousins. I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face, it probably looked as goofy as the one on Alice's.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyers!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer._

_I wanted to say thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed and to those who have added this to their story lists. I couldn't believe the response to this story! It's really motivated me to write earlier than I was going to._

_And as far as the name mix-ups… like I said, this was originally not a fanfiction. Alice's character was originally Julia, so please excuse if you see a few name slip ups! Between fitting in character traits and Jasper and Rosalie, I miss a few things here and there._

"So…" I said as I looked away from the sly grin on his face. The way he was staring at me I was beginning to feel like an animal at the zoo. He didn't notice though, just kept staring with that impossibly beautiful smile.

Alice interrupted our silence when she spotted something. "Is that your cousin's cell phone?"She said motioning to a trendy black phone left behind on one of the chairs next to the bed.

"Yeah, he'll probably realize once he get to his car." Then he looked at Alice's fallen face and changed his statement. "Or if you want to try and catch them he'd really appreciate that I bet."

Alice grinned and in a half a heartbeat had snatched the phone and was running down the hall, without another word to either of us. Edward chuckled beside me. "She's enthusiastic huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the understatement of all time. "You have no idea."

He stared at me waiting for me to elaborate then when it was clear I wouldn't he spoke up. "And what are you then? Besides heroic and beautiful."

I felt myself blushing fiercely at the praise in his words; usually Alice was the one who received all the admiration.

He smiled a liquid smooth smile as he waited my answer. I took a breath of air before answering. "I'm just Bella, nothing special here."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "I find that very hard to believe for some reason."

Then he winked at me, actually winked. I thought that was something that guys only did in movies. It was a tip off, he was a player. It all fit, no wonder he was so charming. I felt slightly less ashamed at being so dazzled by a near stranger.

"Yea, well, I don't know what to tell you." I answered as he looked from my face for the first time to my hand. It was nearly better, but the bandaging was still there.

He saw it and winced. "Is that my fault?"

I couldn't help but smile again at the tone his voice had taken, instantly apologetic.

"No. I don't need any help hurting myself." I blushed as the words slipped from my mouth. To my surprise he laughed. I failed to see the humor in it.

"How often do these sorts of things happen to you?" He asked without a second thought. The amusement had returned to his face as he awaited my answer.

I sighed. "Too often."

He laughed again and I decided I had to change the direction of this conversation fast, before he started asking me for examples. Player or not, I was not going to embarrass myself any further today.

"So your family seems nice." I offered, looking at his cast under the blanket.

He stiffened immediately, the laughter faded away from his face. "Sure."

I could see the red flags flying up all around me, but I didn't stop there. I don't know what it was, but something about this beautiful boy looking so sad hurt me. I wanted to know what it was that could make him change his emotions so fast. "Jasper and Rosalie I meant. I wouldn't know about the rest of them."

He sighed and looked up at me with a different expression in his eyes. "It really isn't any of your business though is it?"

I looked away, taken aback by his words. They were blunt and ruder than I had prepared myself for. My gut reaction to cry at such mean words started surfacing and I swallowed hard. When I found my voice to answer it was small and weak. "No it isn't."

His hardened face didn't back down as he looked at me. He had his hand to the bridge of his nose, anger clear in his eyes.

I didn't need to stand here and be insulted; it was time for me to leave. Trying to make my voice sound as strong as I could I retorted back with sarcasm dripping from my words. "Get well soon Edward."

Feeling more confident in my having the last word, I spun on my heel to leave, a gesture that anyone else could have pulled off. But not me. My confident exit ended in me tripping over thin air and flailing towards the ground.

I heard a suppressed chuckle come from behind me that I ignored. At this point I was ready to crawl away if I had to, to get away from this pompous jerk.

Luckily, my legs worked and after scrambling to my feet I walked as fast as was safely possibly for me to the check-in desk.

The same nurse handed me the clip-board with a much friendlier smile. It faded when she saw the scowl on my face. She seemed to want to ask, but thought better of it as she took back the clipboard and went back to work.

When the elevator door opened it revealed a dreamy Alice. Just what I was not in the mood for.

"Are my two hours up yet?"I asked her in irritation.

She nodded her head, obviously in her own world. She smiled at me with a far away look in her eyes as I stepped through the doors. "Isn't Jasper gorgeous? Like the most perfect person you have ever seen right?"

"Yea too bad his cousin is such an ass." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear. I know she should have heard it, but she was too far lost to be paying attention to me.

"I mean did you see those eyes?! I think he likes me. He asked for my number. I hope he calls me. I really like him. Actually, I think I just had love at first sight. Do you think that's possible Bella?" I glared at the doors, answering her question with one of my own.

"For someone who is so thankful I saved his life, he has a horrible way of showing it. No wonder he had hardly any visitors, who would want to visit someone so terribly rude?" I knew I was ranting, but I couldn't help it now.

Alice continued on in her rant as the elevator door opened and she looped her arm through mine. She was gliding along with me drudging beside her. "It was so weird, like when I saw him, there was this connection. Bella, I don't know, I have this feeling that maybe he's the one. Is that crazy?"

I stopped outside the hospital doors, finally getting what she was saying. "Yes, completely crazy. If I remember right, you said the same thing about Justin Timberlake a few years back…"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I mean it this time Bella, I felt something. You'll see, I just know."

"Well can you at least not invite Edward to the wedding then?" I asked playing along with her game. "I've seen enough of him to last me a lifetime. Or two."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so the amount of reviews and alerts that I got for this story… awesome! Thank you all so much!**

**This chapter is a tad bit of a filler. I wanted to write something so I figured I'd post this for you guys. Let me know what you think!**

As another week passed Alice was proving herself to be quite right. Jasper had in fact called. In fact he called the night after we left the hospital, taking no regard for the three day rule. Not like Alice cared or even noticed.

With each day she became surer that Jasper was 'the one', talking non-stop about how amazing he was, when she wasn't actually with him. I was very thankful for our agreement that I could get her to stop talking about him when I asked. Too bad it wasn't for longer than two days.

I had returned to work three days ago, and was thrown back into the insanity of the restaurant. Somehow despite Antonio's worrying the restaurant had gone on without me, as it always did, but was incredibly disorganized when I got back.

My hand was still pretty tender, so just for safety I was only supervising for now. Which meant, keeping an eye on everything while trying to balance the books for the past two weeks for Antonio. Since his handwriting was worst than mine, it was proving to be a near impossible task, but sitting in his air conditioned office wasn't half bad.

I was halfway through the scattered piles of paper when a low hum of a song started getting louder in the small office. I immediately recognized the song Emmett must have programmed as his ringtone before leaving. Justin Timberlake and Madonna began to 

blare about having four minutes to save the world as I searched the desk to silence the phone, my cheeks burning red.

Where the heck was that phone? Finally I spotted it under last month's earning statement. I snatched it up quickly and flipped it open. "Emmett, I told to stop downloading ringtones to my phone!"

I could see the goofy smile in my head as I heard him laughing at me. "Ah, Bells you've got to learn to lighten up. I'm just trying to keep you up on the latest tunes."

I sighed, scolding Emmett was pointless. "What's up Em?"

"Well, Miss Swan as you know I will be home tomorrow. I was hoping I would be able to take my favorite lady out for a few drinks." His voice had turned super sweet, I knew something was up.

"So what you're really saying is you need a designated driver?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Bells, I'm hurt. I just want to hang out with you… and maybe also that really hot new bartender at Sway." He laughed knowing I saw right through him. I didn't mind though, that was just Emmett.

"I don't know I have a lot of stuff to do before I head back to school next month."I answered truthfully. With everything that had been going on lately I hadn't dealt with a really important pending decision.

"Yea have you made up your mind yet about which school you're going to?" Emmett was always able to know exactly what I wasn't saying. I had been back and forth with the idea of transferring to 

Western Washington University in Port Angeles, and leaving school in California. It was a better school, and I could continue working. I'd be living at home full time again though. I wasn't sure if a better education was worth that yet.

"No. I have been back and forth." I answered truthfully.

"Well you know how I feel. I'm pushing for WWU, but it's your call Bells." Pushing was the understatement. Emmett had graduated from there last year, and was constantly campaigning for me to go there. He had all but sent in my tuition payment for me.

I laughed lightly and avoided the subject as best I could. "Yea, well Em, I'm at work right now so I have to go. Call me tomorrow when you get home though, I miss ya."

"Miss you too Bells. Say hey to Antonio for me 'kay?" Antonio had asked Emmett to a leave few years ago when I got him a job here. He had caught him eating food out of the storage room and flirting with the waitresses instead of working. Antonio says he lost money the month he worked here.

There were no hard feelings on Emmett's part, but Antonio still winces slightly at the mention of his name.

"Sure, later Emmett." I hung up the phone with a smile on my face, and got back to work. As I placed the phone on the only clear spot on the desk I noticed a newspaper next to it that had slipped my eye. In the bottom corner there was a picture of a familiar man on crutches smiling crookedly at the camera.

Even though it was in black and white I could tell his green eyes were shining. The caption under read 'Edward Mason was released 

today from Mercer Community where he was treated after a motorcycle accident two weeks ago.'

I scanned through the article that was a short piece on how he commended the staff, especially Dr. Cullen. And then went on to say that he would be staying with family in the area to continue his rehabilitation at Mercer.

Then to my absolute horror at the end of the article, I read the worst part yet.

"_I really am the most grateful to Isabella (Swan). I can't say enough how lucky I was that she was there. I owe her my life." Mason said with a smile on his face as he spoke of the young woman who was at the scene of his crash. _

_It was rumored that Swan was seen several times visiting at the hospital. And though Mason would not confirm nor deny anything, staff said the two seemed very friendly. _

"No!" I yelled at the paper. I forced myself to stop reading and tossed the paper into the trash can beside the desk. I had thought everyone was over this story.

How the heck did they get friendly out of our exchange? There was nothing friendly about Edward Mason. Terrible… yes, but definitely not friendly. Unless despising someone was considered friendly these days.

Once again I was glad word of this hadn't made it to Emmett yet, I can only imagine what he was going to say when he did find out.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Work passed relatively fast the rest of the night after my little discovery of the article.

I had managed to finish documenting all of Antonio's records an hour before finishing. And since the night was proving to be very slow Antonio sent me home shortly after.

Nothing eventful happened on my way home, but I can't say the same for when I got home.

Pulling up to my parents' house I saw a bright red BMW parked in my spot. I sighed in frustration and parked in the road. Thanks to the parking situation I got completely soaked running from the street to the front door in the pouring rain. Dripping wet I rushed into the living room with no at all regard for who may be here.

Inside I found myself frozen in my place. Renee and Charlie were sitting on the love seat. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were across from them on the couch. And worst of all, someone with striking reddish hair had his back to me in the armchair, and crutches leaning up against it.

I thought for a brief second about running for the stairs before anyone noticed me. But I'd probably make an even worst scene and trip. It was too late though, everyone was turning towards me.

My parents were beaming as were Jasper and Alice. Rosalie looked bored, and slightly disgusted at what I looked like. Then he turned.

As much as I thought I hated Edward Mason, I have to admit, he is otherworldly. His hair had caught in the light as he turned in the chair and I found myself eager to see the sparkle in his green eyes in real life. _Get a grip Bella!_ I thought to myself. _He is an egotistical jerk!_

I wasn't disappointed as he met me with a full smile, stunning me into forgetting how I felt about him. I was doing all I could to remember to breath in and out. I couldn't believe it possible, but he looked even better than he had in the hospital, looking that good is just completely unfair to the rest of us.

"Hello Bella." The way he said hello, it made it sound like he said my name everyday. Like showing up unexpected in my living room was an all the time thing. I was speechless.

I looked past him to Alice who was grinning her goofy grin and holding Jasper's hand. I focused on her when I answered. "Hey, what are you all doing here?"

It was Renee who enthusiastically replied. "They were dropping Alice off, and Edward wanted to come in and leave something for you."

I looked over to Edward then who was flashing his beautiful smile at me. I tried to remember what about him I hated. "I wanted to apologize, and give you a better thank you than just the flowers."

I internally cringed at the idea of being given another gift, especially in front of everyone. It seemed kind of showy.

I was starting to remember what irritated me about Edward Mason. He didn't seem to notice as he pulled out a card and held it to me.

I started at the white envelope standing still in my place, my cheeks getting warm. I could only imagine what my face must look like. "Really, the flowers were plenty. I don't need anything else."

Alice sighed from the couch and Charlie sent her a look. Renee was busy giving me the same look that Alice was though. Edward took my words in stride, unlike when I had seen him before. "Hmm, well it's not for you per say. Just please, it's nothing big. You can open it later."

Finally he seemed to catch on to what was bothering me. I reluctantly walked over and took the card.

As I reached for the card our fingers met for a half a second, and a shock of electricity hit me. I pulled back quickly, dropping the card to the ground.

Edward made no movement to reach for the card at he started at me curiously. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."I mumbled as I reached for the card.

When I stood up I saw Edward, Jasper and Rosalie getting to their feet as well. "We need to be going." Jasper said sadly to Alice.

I tried not to laugh as she pouted. "I'll miss you."

Jasper leaned in and kissed her cheek, whispering something after. My mom awed and Charlie cleared his throat. Jasper immediately 

straightened up and faced to Charlie. "Goodnight Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan."

"I told you, call me Renee." My mother hated being called Mrs. Swan, she said it made her feel old.

Rosalie and Edward both said goodbye as well, and made their slow way to the door. I put the thin card on the coffee table and went to stand beside Alice as Jasper got an umbrella out for them. Alice and Rosalie were saying goodbye and Edward had turned to me. His face twisted slightly as he looked at me, some sort of emotion playing in his eyes. I felt myself turning red under his gaze.

"What?" I asked looking away.

"Nothing, it's just I'm usually really good at reading people. And something about you, I just can't figure out." His words were distracted as was his face when I looked up.

The second his eyes met mine our gazes locked. I had no words to answer him, and I couldn't look away. We must have been staring at one another for a little while when Rosalie interrupted. "Hey Edward, the bus is leaving, with or without you."

She looked between Edward and I then tugged at his uninjured arm, pulling him gently towards the door.

He grinned the crooked grin I had seen in the paper as he walked out the door and I remembered something, chasing after them into the rain. All the anger that had left me suddenly returned as I yelled out over the rain. "Wait! Why did you lead the people from the newspaper on?!"

He turned back to me with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"You didn't deny what they were saying!" My angry voice had suddenly become louder than needed, even with the rain.

Edward's confusion slipped into a smug smile as he winked at me, then turned and simply left. Ugh!

I stormed back into the house and slammed the door. He was way too full of himself, that arrogant, self centered showboat! I leaned up against the door fuming to myself when I noticed that everyone else was still in the living room watching me.

"Bella, you okay?" Renee asked as she slowly made her way to put her arm around me. I saw Charlie slowly back out of the room, wanting to avoid any possible 'girl time'. I couldn't blame him.

"Yea, I'm fine." Okay, I was sort of fine. Just royally upset, and wanting to kick Edward's already limping butt.

Alice laughed from beside us. "Edward sure does know how to push your buttons."

Renee laughed for a second with Alice, then stopped herself. I pushed her arm away and faced the two of them. "Alice what were you thinking bringing him over here? I told you I hated him."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my idea Bella."

I crossed my arms definitely. "Then whose idea was it?"

"Girls I'm going to make sure Charlie isn't eating the rest of that blueberry pie." As kooky as my mom often was, she knew when to butt out, plus she was probably going to have another piece of pie with him.

Alice turned to Renee. "Save me a piece please mom."

Renee nodded her head and walked away. I was now glaring at Alice. I knew she was trying to elongate this conversation somehow. "Well?"

"Bella, really. What's the big deal? He wanted to drop in and show you a friendly gesture for being so rude before. He's actually a really nice guy." Alice was hoping I'd take her words and leave it there.

"Nice? Come on, there is no way that arrogant jerk is nice." I insisted.

Alice threw her hands up in the air and walked away. "Whatever Bella. I'm going to eat pie… believe what you want. He is a little arrogant, but overall he's really nice. You should try giving him a chance."

With my arms still crossed I headed for the stairs, then I remembered the card on the coffee table. I grabbed it angrily and stormed upstairs.

When I got to my room and had slammed the door, I thought of how upset I was. And over what? A newspaper article?

Maybe, just maybe I was overreacting a tad bit. I sat down on my old bed and pulled open the envelope. Inside there was a simple 'thank you' written over a plain card.

This didn't look too bad after all. I sort of wish I hadn't made such a big deal of it. Then I opened the card and read what was written inside.

_Dear Bella,_

_Again I would like to thank you. But I believe I owe you an apology as well. I know now that I acted pretty rudely when you were here to visit me. There was no excuse for that. I was going to sent you flowers to apologize, but I have a little bit more help on what you like this time._

Damn it Alice. No wonder why she liked him, he probably went shopping with her. I shook my head and continued.

_This person has let me in on some details about you, one in particular that you are involved in a lot of local charity work. So please accept this gift, thought it is not technically for you. I have funded a local habitat for humanities in your name. _

_The project is scheduled to start next week, or can be pushed back if you want. I hope you like this. Alice has the contact information about the project for you. _

_As I said, we'll never be fully even for what you did for me, but I think this might even the score a bit._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Mason_

My hands shook a bit as I reread the letter twice before placing it carefully on my bed. He had me.

As much as I hated the idea of anyone spending money on me, this really didn't count. It was honestly the best gift anyone has ever given me… even if he was an arrogant jerk.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**

**Ps. I know a lot of you are anxious to find out about Edward's family, and don't worry it will be coming up pretty soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and the gift idea. I love habitat for humanity and the stuff they do, so I thought it would be the best gift! **

**Anyways thanks so much for the reviews, I love all of your input:) The next chapter MAY, possibly be up tonight. I haven't decided if I want to tweak it some more. But this part of the story is all already written. So… enjoy and keep an eye out for chapter eleven!**

**Chapter Ten**

The next day I went ahead and faced the music, otherwise known as Emmett.

He had taken the story about what happened better than I had expected, saying that nothing surprised him anymore when it came to me.

So now I was sitting in his parent's house, doing my best to be convincing.

"I'm going with you to this bar tonight, why can't you help me with this? It's not even for me… it's helping those less fortunate than yourself." I was practically begging.

"Bella, no." He answered.

"Em, come on!" Emmett was being ridiculously stubborn about helping me with the habitat for humanities that was starting construction this weekend. The coordinator had told me they were a few people short, and since Alice and Jasper were volunteering Emmett would round things off perfectly.

I should have expected a fight about this though. I've known him long enough to know better.

When he transferred into my third grade class he was skinny, awkward and teased to no end. He refused to give in to the teasing though so he sat alone each day at lunch.

I felt so bad for him, so one day at lunch I sat at his table. I offered him my pudding cup and we've been friends ever since.

"Listen Bells, I am so not doing another one of your charity events. It's just code for make Emmett do all the heavy lifting. After that adopt-a-park crap I couldn't stand up straight for a whole week. I'm still a little tender when it gets too cold."

His arms were crossed firmly across his chest, and he was avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry Em, I didn't realize you were sooo delicate." That got his attention. All at once he reached over and snaked his arm around my waist, throwing me over his shoulder like a child.

"Who you calling delicate?" He patted my behind hard.

"Emmett, put me down!" I yelled into his back.

"Naw, you know what? I think I'll just bring you like this."I flailed my arms and legs but he just held tighter, laughing as he headed for the door.

"Hey, my purse!" I yelled as he closed the door one handed.

"You never brought one in." Damn it.

I buried my head against his back as we passed his mom in the yard talking to a neighbor. This was humiliating, even she looked at us disapprovingly. "Bella?"

I lifted my head as Emmett turned for me to see her better. "Hey Joanne, how are you? Can you please tell Emmett to put me down?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Emmet put Bella down."

She was not convincing.

"Sorry Ma, can't." Emmett said through a new round of laughter.

This was ridiculous; I could tell he was starting to feel the strain of carrying me and laughing.

He walked to the street slowly, I wasn't sure if it was because he was tiring or reveling in my embarrassment, probably the later.

"Enough you ass, put me down or I won't go!" I hissed.

"Fine and you are going. I need my wingman." He let me go and leaned forward tossing me backwards onto his damp lawn.

I gasped as I felt the wet grass seep into my jeans. Emmett laughed and got in his jeep. Glaring I did the same.

"So help me God, I better not look like I peed my pants when we get there." This only made him laugh harder.

"Seriously, first you refuse to help me, then you humiliate me, and then top it off by calling me your winMAN?! We have had that talk. I am not a MAN, winggirl I'm okay with, but not MAN. Three strikes pal, three!" Sometimes I don't know why I put up with being treated like this.

"Sorry Bells, didn't realize that you had that stick up your ass. I must have missed it."Emmett swiftly pulled out onto the road with a final honk to his mom. He had good timing too, because if the car hadn't been moving I would have definitely been storming back to my truck about now.

I pouted most of the way to the bar/club whatever it was that we were going to in Port Angeles. Emmett had me cheered up by the time got there though, telling me stories of his trips to this bar while he was at school here.

I knew there was a double purpose of cheering me up and trying to push me a little more towards WWU. I didn't mind though, his crazy stories were always brought me back a bit.

We walked into the swanky looking bar arm and arm just after the sun had set and people were arriving. There were no windows inside and I felt like I was in a cave in the dark space, with red and white lights flashing.

Emmett didn't try to hide it all as he scoped things out for the bartender he had been talking about. I found a quiet table towards the back and let Emmett go grab some drinks and flirt while I decided to people watch.

This was usually how our outings went. I watched people make complete fools out of themselves. And Emmett, well he usually fell more along the side of just being a complete fool.

After about twenty minutes Emmett was still missing in action with our drinks, and I was getting bored.

He finally made is way back to the table and planted a Shirley Temple in front of me, and two beers in front of him. "Bella, I 

know you're a girl and probably don't want to hear this. But that bartender is smoking. Do you think she's into me?"

I laughed and looked over Emmett's shoulder to saw a bleached tan girl in very little clothing scowling at me from behind the bar. "Yea, I think it's safe to say she is."

"Sweeet. I'll be right back." Emmett tossed his jacket on the seat next to me and headed back over to the bar.

I could tell this was going to be a great night already.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I had been sitting alone off and on for a while now, just listening to the music and watching the people.

Emmett was hanging over the bar, flirting ridiculously to the blonde woman over the blaring music.

Then the music turned into a swanky swing song from our junior high school days. I knew it instantly. Emmet and I did a dance to it in the talent show in eighth grade.

I saw him making his way through the crowd nodding his head at me. Obviously the pretty blonde bartender he had been flirting with didn't realize he had reached his cutoff.

"Hey you won't help the cause, don't think I'm gonna do _that_ with you." I glared at Emmett as he sauntered towards me.

His shoulders were swaying as he looked up at me under his eyelashes and motioned with both hands for me to join.

"No, absolutely not." It was my turn to be stubborn now. As I was about to go into full pout mode he slid to his left with either arms extended.

That was it, seeing a linebacker-like man glide did it, I burst out laughing.

"Just one." He smirked evilly as he pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Come on Bells, lets show up these kids." I laughed hard at him as he spun me onto the floor.

He picked me up like a rag doll and swung me around either side of him, spinning around to meet me. Sometimes I wondered if he practiced these moves in the mirror when he was home alone.

A small crowd had parted to watch us twirl around. As the song ended he was looking at me with crazy eyes, trying to hold back his laughter as I leaned into him my shoulders shaking, then leaning back as he leaned into me. He whispered in my ear, "You still flexible enough for the grand finale dip, or you too old?"

I pulled back and scoffed, "Please… dip away."

He rested his hand firmly behind my back and I launched backwards sending my hair flying and nearly cracking my back. I was going to have to do some intensive yoga training before attempting that again. The crowd watching us was applauding, as I waited upside down for Emmett to help lift me back up.

"Umm, Em?" I grabbed his arm trying not to embarrass myself and flail.

He stopped his semi- bowing and towed me up laughing. As the crowd returned to the right side up my heart did a flip flop. Standing just ten feet away smiling at the show he had just seen was Edward. I looked away quickly pretending I didn't see him and headed back for the bar with Emmett in tow.

As much as I loved his gift, I didn't know what to say to him. And part of me was still very much so put off by the idea of Edward Mason and his stupid charm.

Thank god for his crutches, we made a fast getaway. I sidestepped the bar and leaned looked up at Emmett, "I want to leave, now."

I made sure my voice had no question in it.

He looked lustily at the bartender, then back at me like he was deciding. "Why? Can't you just go and I'll catch you later?"

"Why? Because one smarty we took your jeep, and two Edward is here. I don't want to deal with that right now, so please?" He looked at me still torn before sighing heavily and handing me his keys.

I did a quick scan of the pathway to the door. Once I was satisfied it was Edward free I made a bee line with Emmett in tow. As we stepped through the door into the cool, damp night air I bumped directly into someone on the sidewalk, falling back into Emmett, almost knocking him over with me.

"Whoa there Bells." He braced my shoulders as the person I hit turned around. Crap.

"Hey, I thought that was you Bella. I didn't want to interrupt your date though." Edward Mason smiled his arrogant smile at me, with a flash of something else at monstrous man behind me that I couldn't make out. I heard Emmett chuckle.

I glanced at him then kept my eyes on the sidewalk as I stood upright, "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention. And no, not a date, this is my best friend Emmett"

"Hey man, nice to meet you, your Edward right?" Emmett stuck out his hand to Edward who raised an eyebrow at me, then took the hand. Way to be subtle Em.

"Yea, the very one. You two leaving?" He asked me, but Emmett answered. "Yeah Bella's driving my sorry ass home. You need a ride man?" I elbowed Emmett discreetly and he mumbled something about it being his car.

Edward's smile widened "Actually yeah I could use one. I was supposed to meet up with some college buddies, but I think they bailed on me. I was just going to take a taxi home."

_Fabulous._

So ten minutes later we were all in Emmett's jeep driving northbound out of the city. Emmett was sitting next to me and Edward was in the back, sitting in the middle seat staring at me in the mirror. It was making me uncomfortable to say the least. Emmett seemed oblivious to the whole thing, and to just about anything for that matter. So when out of the blue he told me he has a proposition for me I was a little wary.

"What's that Em?" Edward leaned forward to better hear our conversation.

"I will work your project, even let you slave drive me. In return though I have one condition."

I glanced at him, "I'm afraid to even ask, what?" I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Karaoke car, three songs of my choice, right now. What do you think?" He seemed pretty proud of himself.

"I think you should stop talking to my sister. The two of you are nuts with that stupid game." I really needed his help Saturday but I didn't know if it was worth the embarrassment.

"Hey then you shouldn't have invented it." Edward seemed utterly lost in the backseat as he continued to stare at me through the mirror.

"I was 16, it was fun then. But I sort of outgrew it in the past 6 years, unlike some people…" I defended.

"Yes my dear Bells, unlike some people you got old, now yes or no?" He was starting to piss me off with the old stuff.

"You're such a jerk sometimes Emmett." He sighed and smiled at me.

"Fine. My iPod is still in your glove compartment." I shook my head as he eagerly searched for it, sometimes he was just like Alice.

"What is Karaoke car?" Edward asked.

Emmett just laughed, "Oh, you'll see."

"You ready for this Bells?"

I sighed, "Yep, ready as I'm going to be."

"Okay, but if you wuss out on a song, I get to choose another, you know the rules."

I groaned again as the intro to an old N'Sync started. Sadly this song qualified because I knew all the words.

"It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you.."

It was shameful and embarrassing letting anyone know I still knew all these words. As was letting someone other than Alice and Emmett hear me sing. I do not have the best voice in the world.

"Baby don't misunderstand, what I'm trying to tell you. In the corner of my mind…"

As it finished up Emmett was doing cheesy dance moves beside me and Edward had a look between shock and hilarity. Not that I cared what he thought anyways, right? Exactly. I just had to keep telling myself that.

Next up was even worse. It was a song Emmett had played nonstop a few summers ago. Sir Mix-a-Lot filled the car.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie."

Nothing like an inappropriate song to wreck a night.

"I wanna get you home and ugh, double up, ugh, ugh."

I was bright red, Edward was now laughing at Emmett's dance moves/odd gestures, and my singing along to the song.

"And now ladies and gentlemen for our grand finally… And remember Bells, you've gotta do ALL of it, ESPECIALLY the dance. I'll even do it with you."

Oh no. I knew what that meant. I prepped myself, and took a deep breath. I made sure that I avoided the looking at the green eyes in the mirror when I started this one. My face was burning with embaressment.

"Haha well now… you and me baby ain't nothing but mammals…." Alright he had me I was laughing as I drove with one hand and slapped the air with the other in time to his identical movements. It was another dance we had learned in high school. Edward was in hysterics in the backseat, I was afraid he would tear something. Thought I wouldn't be too upset if he did.

Once the songs and the laughter had died down, Emmett put on more normal music and we drove the rest of the way in silence. Halfway 

home Emmet fell asleep and his loud snoring had drowned out any music in the car, so I just turned it off. That man sounds like a bear when he sleeps.

I could still see Edward's eyes watching me carefully in the backseat, but he remained silent.

It was when I drove by the welcome to Forks sign that something occurred to me. "Edward, where am I brining you?"

"You can drop me off at Jasper's, it's just outside of town to the north." His voice had become raspy like how it was in the hospital. He must be as tired as I was.

"Alright, I'm gonna bring home Emmett and his car first if that's okay. His house is at the end of the street here." I stated as emotionlessly as I could. I didn't want to be alone with him in a car, but I also didn't want to make the drive back to Emmett's and back to my house completely alone. Not to mention that Emmett had about five miles of gas left in his car.

He nodded and as we pulled up I gently leaned over and pushed Emmett. "Rise and shine sunshine."

Emmett gurgled a bit in his sleep before sitting up fast. "I'm up, I'm up!"

I laughed as he got his bearings and looked at me rubbing his eyes. Then wordlessly got out of the car and waited. I could tell he was only half awake at this point.

Edward was already on the side of the car when I climbed down and locked it. I gave Emmett a quick hug, and he nodded to Edward before drudging across his lawn. Once he was safely inside I led Edward to my ancient truck.

He grunted when he saw it. "I forgot this was your means of transportation."

"Also known as a truck."I said while I climbed in and waited for him to do the same. He shook his head, but made his way into the cab nonetheless.

When I started it up, it roared almost as loud as Emmett's snores. Edward leaned his head against the window to look at me as I began driving.

"Yes?" I asked feeling even more uncomfortable than I had seeing him in the rearview mirror.

I could see him nodding his head from left to right. "It's nothing. Did you like your thank you gift?"

I felt my face growing in temperature at the mention of the gift. I couldn't believe that I had not said thank you once the whole night. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Of course. It was quite possibly the best gift anyone's ever given me."

I turned even redder at the truth that had slipped from my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye it looked like Edward was smiling though. "Why do you like doing charity work so much?"

I smiled in return, and saw my chance to finally get back at Edward Mason and his rudeness.

After a long pause I finally answered, enunciating each word. "I really don't see how that's any of your business."

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, sorry for the wait on this! I know I told some of you I was probably gonna update Friday night, but low and behold I got really into my research. Who knew the economic effects of coffee consumption among college students could be so interesting? Well if you knew how much of a coffee nut I am, you wouldn't be too surprised. Anyways, my presentation went flawlessly today, I blew the rest of the class away! I may even be presenting it to one of the admission deans… awesome right? Okay, I'm done gloating. **

**So the important part of my rant though, is that now with that out of the way, and finals a few weeks away… I have a LOT more fanfiction time, so without further ado..**

**Chapter Twelve**

After speaking I immediately felt two things. The first was triumph at getting Edward back. But, unfortunately the second thing I felt was shame. I was ashamed that I could be so low as to sink down to his level. What if my words hurt him like his had to me? I'd feel terrible.

Too much a coward to see his reaction, I kept my eyes straight forward.

There was tense silence for a minute, and then Edward erupted in laughter. The same was over, and I was just insulted now. Had my version of the statement really been that meek? Probably.

I narrowed my eyes as he calmed down. He chuckled once more. "Where have I heard that before?"

I didn't answer, still upset that he was laughing at me. I scowled at the road ahead instead and shrugged my shoulders.

"You must think all sorts of things about me." The statement sounded more like a spoken thought.

"I don't think anything about you." I said carefully. _Lie_, I thought too many things about him.

"Fair enough. Well as an apology let me answer your question that I avoided before." His voice was lighthearted, but it seemed different, almost forced.

"You don't have to." My tone gave me away to this lie.

"I want to." He sighed and sat up straighter in his seat. "My parents and I hadn't spoken in almost two years before the accident. I stopped fitting into their cookie cutter vision of things, and they asked me to leave until I changed my mind."

I thought about what he said as he paused. The fact that a family could turn their backs just like that on someone wasn't a concept I was entirely used to.

I could understand he was sensitive, but he still had no reason to take it out on me.

"The day after the accident I received a phone call from my parents' house. It was from my father's pr rep. He wanted to make sure I was handling the press correctly. And then he offered me my Dad's condolences on what had happened, saying that he was glad I didn't die." Any trace of lightheartedness was gone as Edward's voice had turned hard. I glanced over at him and saw that his face was full of anger and sadness as he pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

I wanted to reach for his hand to comfort him, but forced my hand to grip the steering wheel harder. "I'm sorry."

"No, it isn't your fault that my parents are horrible people Bella. When you said that about my family being nice it bothered me. I know it shouldn't have, but it did."

The press shows a different side of my family. The perfect Masons' of Mason Corporation. It's fake, everything about it is fake."His voice had turned livid and sounded so hurt.

I didn't know what to say, and did not want to risk getting Edward even more upset than he obviously already was. So I drove in silence, with the soft hum of the radio, and the loud puttering of my truck.

After a few minutes it was Edward who finally broke the awkward silence. "So is it the truck's fault we're driving so slow, or yours?"

His tone had lightened again, but seemed even more fake than it did before. Not to mention the hint of arrogance that had crept back in.

"I follow the posted speed limits. Daughter of a cop…" I pointed a finger inwardly at myself. Edward made a sound that sounded like a snort, but better in his smooth voice.

"You know you can get a ticket for going too slow then?" He countered.

I groaned. "Would you like to limp your way home?"

He smiled wickedly at me and laughed. I tapped the brakes for effect and he put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I'll behave."

I thought about his question he had asked me before about why I did charity when it got silent again. I never really had thought about it much. I had always been involved in one charity project or another growing up.

It started when I was ten and Renee had this new kick for charity events. The first one I ever did with her was a local bake sale to help the homeless children of Seattle. I did the baking, Alice and Renee did the decorating, and Charlie did the eating.

For her it was another one of her random adventures, she did it for about three months before growing tired of it. I have been hooked ever since. I never thought much about the work I did though, I just mostly did it.

"It's my impact I'm leaving on the world." I gasped as I realized I said the statement out loud. Edward turned to me with a look as confused as my own.

"Huh?"

"Charity work, I feel like helping others is the best way to leave your mark on the world. There isn't much that I can do, but I can help other people." I hadn't realized that was the reason until the words came out of my mouth.

I looked over to see Edward looking at me with an odd expression. I turned away, pulling my hair from behind my ear, hoping to hide some of the blush that was forming.

"That's a good reason." Edward sounded like he was smiling now. "Hey, why do you always do that?"

I jumped and the truck jerked a bit when he reached over and pushed my hair back behind my ear. I held my breath as his fingers 

lingered along my ear and on the side of my neck. It felt like my skin was going to explode from the sensation it was so strong. "You're too beautiful to hide."

If I hadn't been red before, I was purple now. "Sure."

I waited to hear Edward laugh and agree with my sarcastic remark but instead he was staring at me with a serious expression in his eyes. "You really think you're not attractive?"

I did not want to be talking about this. "I never said that, I just.."

Before I could come up with a coherent answer he interrupted me. "Oh hey this them up here on the right."

I pulled to the curb of a beautiful blue two story house, set back on a perfectly manicured lawn. I immediately felt out of place in my rusted old truck. Edward turned to me not noticing my discomfort and smiled. "This is me."

"Do you need any help?" I offered and motioned to the crutched beside him.

He laughed at the idea. "I think I can manage the strenuous long walk across their lawn. Thank you Bella. Tonight has been very interesting."

I found myself smiling back into his dazzling green eyes, once again getting lost there. "So I'll see you…"

I let my words trail off before I said anything that would embarrass me or possibly both of us.

He slid off the seat carefully and turned back to me. His eyes were sparkling as he flashed a brilliant smile. "I have no doubt about it."

And with that Edward limped his way across the lawn, not looking back.

Halfway home I cringed when I realized I still had a large smile plastered across my face. Alice was right, Edward Mason certainly knew exactly how to push my buttons.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, it has been way too long. Things in my life lately have been… out of place. And kind of weird. I think that's the only proper way to explain it, without getting into a lot of details. I'm almost officially on summer break, but I have been offered an opportunity to work on something that could be major… So I've been spent in most of my free time. I haven't caught a Sox game in nearly two weeks.**

**I finished reading the host today and had a fresh batch of creative inspiration so I hope you all like this. It isn't very long but it was the most I could handle doing tonight. I can almost 100 promise you guys that the next chapter will be up by tomorrow afternoon, and will be longer and with potential fluff… maybe. We'll see, I don't know and I haven't said with who. Uggh, I'm done ranting… here's the new chapter.**

**Ps. I loved The Host… what did you all think of it?**

**Chapter 13**

Saturday arrived with a brisk cold front. Looking out the window confirmed what I had already suspected; it was pouring.

My hopes for a good turnout today were washed away with the rain.

Fighting the urge to go back to sleep I threw my legs over the side of the bed, taking the blankets with me. In an attempt to untangle I belly flopped onto the floor with a loud thud. "Owww."

A knock sounded from the wall my room shared with Alice's. "Anything broken?" Her voice floated over.

"Only my pride." I mumbled before calling back that I was fine.

I slowly lifted myself out of the pile, and saw a large bruise forming on my arm. So much for being unscathed.

I knocked back on Alice's wall. "You're still coming today right?"

Behind me my door flew open and a fully dressed Alice walked in. I looked over her stylish outfit with raised eyebrows. "You do know its going to be wet and probably very muddy right?"

She sighed loudly. "My rain boots and parka are downstairs. I don't let the elements interfere with my fashion." Her eyes trailed to my ragged sweats. "Unlike some people."

I groaned and threw a nearby pillow at her. She easily stepped out of the way. "I'm just kidding Bells, lighten up. But really, what are you wearing?"

"Alice, please, get out." I said, ignoring her statement. She folded her arms in protest, putting on a full pout. I knew this was a battle not worth fighting.

"Fine, but be reasonable. I actually plan on working today." She smiled and skipped happily to my closet.

As her sounds of disapproval began my mom Renee walked into the doorway. "Morning girls, anyone interested in some breakfast?"

Alice dropped a blue sweater from her hands and turned to me with a look of horror. We both loved our mother, but knew better than to ever trust her cooking. Renee saw our expressions. "Ha-ha you two, I didn't make anything. I was hoping you'd join me for cereal since Charlie already left for work."

"Of course we will, but I have to find Bella something to wear for today first." Alice answered.

Renee linked her arm with mine and began pulling me away. "Okay sweetie, but she can get dressed later. I need some help in the kitchen right now."

She winked at me as Alice's shoulders slouched. I mouthed thank you as we walked down the hall.

"Anytime." She smiled in return.

Once safely in the kitchen the situation turned on me.

I was scrambling eggs and Renee was sitting at the table watching. "So did you and Emmett have fun the other night?"

I froze. Her voice told me she knew something. She was always way too insightful about these things. I calmed myself down and answered. "Yea."

I hoped she wouldn't pick up on how shaky my answer was.

"That's good. Anything interesting happen?" There was a definite smile in her tone. I debated my words carefully before speaking.

"Emmett talked me into that ridiculous dance from junior high school again." There, not lying.

She laughed. "The one Alice choreographed?"

I nodded my head, blushing as I remembered the spectacle we had made. Especially in front of one particular person.

"I wish I could have seen that." She said as her laughter died down.

"Ugh, you didn't miss much, other than me almost cracking my spine." I shook my head as I put the eggs on the table.

"How'd you almost hurt yourself again Bella?" I barely could hear Alice's feet as she dancing into the room.

Renee answered for me. "She did that dance with Emmett again."

Alice laughed as Renee joined her, finding it funny all over again while she settled next to Renee at the table. I on the other hand found nothing but my cheeks burning red. "I bet it was amusing to watch, Edward said you two did my dance moves proud."

I choked on the air I was inhaling. I had forgotten about Jasper and Alice. Of course she knew about it, no wonder Renee was pumping me for information. I suddenly saw the clarity of their little set up. I glared at both of them and they understood that I saw through them.

Alice just kept laughing, then as it calmed she folded her arms across her chest and eyed me. "I was right; you really do get worked up over this guy don't you?" She had no idea.

I pursed my lips tightly before anything else could leak out and went about my task at setting the table with food. They seemed to sense my offense and backed off for the moment, reaching for the steaming eggs. Either that or they were just as hungry as I was.

The truth of the matter was that I had found myself thinking all too much about Edward since our run-in the other night. As much as I would love to deny it, I was becoming slightly infatuated with him. There was something about him; it was past his good looks and thick charm. Something About Edward Mason just stuck with me.

I mentally told myself to stop and sat at the table, hoping they would move on to another subject.

No luck. Renee started first. "I have a feeling he likes you Bella."

"How would you know that, you've only met him once." I answered as I shoved a fork full of eggs in my mouth.

Renee smiled a contemplative smile. "I'm not quite sure, but there was just something about him when he was here that night. When you walked into the room… it was like the mood shifted around him."

Alice remained silent for once as she ate her eggs. She had a faraway look in her eyes like she was thinking about something really important.

I sighed, thinking of an answer. "He was probably afraid that I was going to throw something at him after the way he acted."

"Maybe that was it." Renee laughed again, though it sounded more like a snort through her mouthful of eggs. "But if it's not… do you like him too?"

Her voice was too hopeful; I didn't want it leaking over to me and getting my hopes up with hers. I already knew that was a waste of time.

I immediately shook my head. "No, I don't know him. How would I know that?"

Alice came back into the conversation as if she had never left it. "You may say that now, but when you're around him you change too you know."

I shot her a questioning glare. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm only saying what I see. There's something in the way you two look at each other."

I stood from the table with my now empty dish. "Now that the Spanish Inquisition is over I have to go get dressed so we can leave."

I placed my dish in the sink and saw Alice hopping up to put hers away as well. "Oh, I'm coming up with you. I want to make sure you actually wear what I've picked out. No arguing."

"Thanks for breakfast girls. Sorry I couldn't go today Bella. Sue Clearwater has really been looking forward to our shopping trip, and I didn't have the heart to cancel on her. I'll do the next I promise."Even though her voice was apologetic I wasn't upset but the obvious lie of it. I shrugged my shoulders, letting her know it was no big deal.

"Bella, come on. We don't have all day you know." Alice impatiently called from the bottom of the stairs.

I grudgingly moved my feet slowly to the stairs to go and find out what Alice could have possibly picked out that she was so excited about. I could only imagine.

There was a long, muddy day ahead of us, I knew that. But somehow, the morning seemed to be going on forever already.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so it's been an inexcusable amount of time since I updated, and truthfully I have no good excuse. Writer's block and life drama aside, I've been slacking on my updates this summer. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to get the next update up in a lot less time than it took this one. Also… love everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! And a special thanks to the reviewer who let me know I was messing up Edward's last name, lol I probably wouldn't have ever picked up on that myself:)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

When we pulled up to the empty lot the rain had thankfully slowed to a drizzle.

Alice groaned and put the hood of her raincoat up. "I hope my hair doesn't get all frizzy."

"Who cares if it does? There's really going to be no one here to impress anyways. Unless you've got a crush on Em."

Alice hopped out of the truck, after rolling her eyes at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and got out of the truck too. Just as I had expected it was very muddy, my work boots sinking right in.

Unlike what I had expected though there were quite a few more people on hand than I had thought. I made my way through the muddy plot to a table underneath a make-shift tent made out of a tarp.

There was a woman sitting behind it with a habitat for humanity hat on gazing over a clipboard. When she looked up to greet me I gasped in surprise. "Esme, right?"

The nurse from the hospital smiled her friendly smile at me as she recognized me too. "Small world isn't it?"

I let out a small laugh. "I guess so. Are you the project manager?"

"No, I'm only filing in, he had a bad bug. You'll see him working with us as soon as he's feeling better. He was sorry he couldn't be here when he saw that you were the one that was responsible for the funding, but sends his regards." She said glancing up at my confused face. "Dr. Cullen manages these projects in his spare time."

I noted the extra smile that appeared as she mentioned his name, they definitely were involved. "Oh, well pass along a hello and get well soon from me too… if you happen to see him."

"I will honey, now I need you to sign this waiver. We'll be getting stared in about five minutes." I quickly signed and handed it back as I saw 

Alice approaching. She was equally surprised at seeing Esme again. The two began chatting and I made my way to a familiar yellow Jeep that had pulled up.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett greeted pulling me into a bear hug. He looked down at my outfit and laughed. "You look awfully nice for working in the mud."

I glanced over my tight fitting jeans, blue sweater and matching blue raincoat. "Thanks to the fashion mafia over there." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Where is my little Ali-gator?" He said scanning over my head.

I nodded to the sign up table. "Why don't you go say hi, I have to grab my gloves out of the truck."

He was gone before I finished my sentence. And before I reached the truck I could hear Alice's excited squeals. Looking towards them I saw him swinging Alice around like a rag doll. I shook my head and climbed into the cab to search under the seat for where I was sure I had left my gloves.

"Ah-ha!" I triumphantly said a few moments later, while wiggling myself out from under the seat.

"Bella?" I jumped up fast from my bent position hitting my head hard on the roof of the cab.

I heard the laughing before I registered that it was Jasper that had called my name. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. It didn't really hurt… that bad." With my cheeks burning I turned to face Jasper.

To my surprise it wasn't him that was laughing, but his sister Rosalie and Edward Masen. My day was just full of surprises. I fought the urge to crawl back under the seat and stay there forever. "Wow, I didn't realize you were all coming?"

Jasper was paying no attention to me though; he was looking past me to Alice who was currently talking very animatedly to Emmett. "Hey Bella, who is that guy with Alice?"

I could hear the jealousy in each word and suppressed a smile. "That's Emmett McCarty. He's an old friend of mine."

I saw Jasper relax a bit.

"You weren't kidding when you said you really don't need any help hurting yourself were you?" Edward's smooth voice spoke through his laughter.

I took a deep breath before answering, willing away the blush covering my face. "Funny. Alice only said Jasper was coming."

"Rose isn't staying; she was only dropping us off." Edward clarified.

"Actually maybe I will stick around and help for a bit, in fact I'm going to go sign in." I looked at Rosalie and saw her staring over at Emmett with a grin on her face.

"I'll come with you." Jasper said as the two started off.

"Poor Emmett." Edward voice reminded me that he was standing next to me.

"Why poor Emmett?" I asked.

"Because, I think that Rose is interested, and he seems like such a nice guy." He shook his head like he truly felt sorry for him. Sure she wasn't the friendliest person I had met, but come on.

"He'll never know what hit him." He turned to me with that crooked grin on his face. "So how does all this charity stuff work? Where do we start?"

"Well, to be honest… I'm not sure how much help you'll be on those things." I said motioning to his crutches.

A grin spread over his face, and suddenly I had to remember to breath in. "Oh, I'm much more limber than I look."

Within a second I was blushing again. Looking to the ground and not knowing to how to answer that I jumped down from the cab. Only not quite as graceful as I could ever be my foot hit the mud and my body began loosing ground. Before I landed myself bottom down in a pile of mud I felt a strong arm snaked around my waist holding me steady.

"See." Edward's face was laced with pain as he smiled at me, I could see it in the slight wince of his eyes.

I quickly straightened away from him while muttering quiet thanks.

"So…" He said the smile lingering as he looked down at my red face. "Care to help an injured man to the sign up table?"

I laughed and nodded, still slightly too embarrassed to speak.

We made our way silently over to the table, me stealing many glances as the perfectly sculpted face beside me. The more time I spent with him the more I could see what Alice was talking about, he really was a great guy. A subconscious smile crept onto my face as I thought about how close to him I had been just a few moments ago.

"What?" Edward asked and I was startled to see him staring at my face in question.

"I was just thinking about something." I answered truthfully.

"Care to share?" He asked, stopping a few feet from the table.

"Umm, well… I just thinking that I was wrong about you." As the words slipped out, I wished they hadn't. They were much more honest than I needed to be.

The amused smile played on his face again as he thought about that. "What did you think of me?"

I groaned, knowing I might as well just tell him. "I sort of thought you were an arrogant jerk."

He laughed openly at my words. "And now?"

I looked to the ground, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks in anticipation of what I would say. "Now? I think you're…." Gorgeous, perfect, breathtaking- I silenced my thoughts and focused. "You're someone I could see myself being friends with."

For a reason I didn't understand, he didn't laugh, instead he just stared at me with a concentrated look upon his face. "So you want to be my _friend_?"

I may have been imagining it but the way he said friend, made the word come out twisted and uncertain. I nodded my head. "Sure."

His green eyes were piercing into mine as he stared at me. It made me slightly uncomfortable, and I wanted to turn away, but found that I couldn't. When my hands started shaking then he finally looked away, making his way to the table. Before he did though he turned to me, the amused smile back on his face. "Friends then."

I don't know if I really heard him or not, but I could have sworn when he turned he mumbled something else. I brushed it off and made my way to follow him, wondering if being just friends was what I really wanted from Edward Masen.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Edward was smiling at me, his brilliant white teeth shining in the moonlight. I could see them so well since his face was so close to mine.

We were at my favorite spot, the waves lapping at the shore behind us.

"Edward." His name slipped out of my lips like a whisper.

He didn't say another word before he leaned in further, and with a flutter of excitement my eyes closed in anticipation.

"Bella, why are you lips all puckered like that?"

My eyes shot back open to a blinding lightness and Edward had disappeared. In his place Emmett was leaning over me with a laughing expression. "Was it for _Edward_?"

Oh God, it had been a dream. One that Emmett had witnessed. Without answering him I grabbed the pillow under my head and buried my face into it. "Emmett why are you here so early?"

He laughed then. "Renee invited me over for breakfast, but catching this new information was quite interesting. 'Oh, Edward… kiss me Edward!'"

"Wait, you came over because Renee offered you breakfast? You have eaten here before when my mom cooks haven't you? Or have you finally taken one too many checks to the head to remember?" I asked still talking into the pillow.

"Hey food is food, and my parents are away for the week. I ran out of Count Chocula last night." Only Emmett.

I turned over and raised myself up. "Okay, I'm up. I swear, now go away so I can get dressed."

He grinned like a bobcat at me and didn't budge an inch.

"Umm, Em it's a bit hard for me to get up and ready with you blocking my way." I observed as his wall of a body was still perched at the end of my bed.

"Oh, I'll go in a second. But you still haven't said anything about your dream. When did you start like liking Edward? And why wasn't I informed?" His eyebrows were raised in accusation and there was a joker's smile on his face, but I knew he wouldn't move. I also knew I was turning several different shades of red.

"Of course I like Edward, he's a friend. You should know that men and women are capable of being friends better than anyone." I wish that sounded half as convincing as it had in my head.

He smiled wider. "Bella in all the years you and I have been friends, you have never tried to make out with me in one of your dreams."

"How do you know we weren't eating sour patch kids or something?!" I answered irrationally.

Emmett burst out laughing. "Oh is that what we're calling it these days?"

I shoved Emmett's shoulder, which didn't budge. "Emmett McCarty, move!"

He did but shook his head as he stood up. "You really like this one huh Bells?"

I didn't answer him as I pointed to the door. "Out, and don't you dare mention this to anyone."

He sealed his lips with his fingers before leaving. I groaned and fell back down onto the bed.

The past week I had done what I thought was a really good job of hiding how I felt. Edward and I had agreed to be friends, and it turned out being his friend was great. But completely totally dissatisfying, I was furious for allowing myself to be so quickly placed in the friend category.

My original judgment of him had been so far off. Edward was smart, funny, kind and of course gorgeous. And for some strange reason he found me funny, (and not just when I would fall on my face) and he seemed to enjoy talking to me.

We spent the whole day at the worksite together, working and chatting. He had proved himself a lot more useful than I had expected, and he ordered pizzas for the whole crew. I found myself very happy he had shown up, because he was the only person there that acknowledged me.

Alice and Jasper slipped back into their little fantasy world the second they were together. And Emmett followed close suit when he met Rosalie. He told me that night after we had gone back to my house that she was the most amazing girl he'd ever met. They've been out with Alice and Jasper almost every day this week.

Which left me and Edward. We had become fifth wheels around the happy couples.

Sunday night while everyone was over at his cousins' house watching a movie together was the first time Edward called me. At 

first I was a bit taken aback that he was calling me, but we had decided to be friends after all.

I hadn't even been aware of how long we had been on the phone talking until I heard the front door opening when Alice got home. I knew then that I was falling in deeper than I could swim.

It went on like that for a few days, they would get together, he would call and we would talk. Mostly our conversations were about me, he would ask multiple questions about my life. Where I went to school, where I was thinking of going, what I wanted to be when I grew up. Yet the conversations rarely ever found their way too deep into his life. He had told me that he was taking time away from school, and that he raced motorcycles as a hobby, but carefully avoided anything else. He had not gotten personal about his own life since the night in the truck, and I didn't push. I figured that if he wanted to talk about something he would.

Then after the third day he surprised me. We were halfway through me explaining why I wasn't sure if I wanted to live at home and go to school when he interrupted me. "Hey Bella why are we talking on the phone? Why don't you just come over?"

It was a simple question, one that I had been afraid to suggest myself. So trying not to think too much into it I agreed. After that our long conversations were usually in person, and sometimes even when the new couples weren't out together.

So now only a week had gone by, but so much had changed. I was way past like liking Edward Masen, and ironically he had become one of my best friends. I needed help.

I got up out of bed and grabbed the jeans and t-shirt I had draped over my desk chair. Quickly changing to avoid Emmett bursting in 

on me I pulled the shirt over my head and looked around for some socks. Once I had found those I headed downstairs to the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Mmmm Renee this is awesome, thanks for having me."From the top of the stairs I could tell Emmett's mouth was stuffed with food. I wondered if he was shoveling it in fast enough that he never tasted it.

In the kitchen I found that was exactly the case. A slightly burned stack of pancakes on his plate was disappearing fast into his mouth as he nodded towards me. "Hey Bells."

I made a face at the pieces that flew out of his mouth.

"Gross, cover your mouth Em."Alice said from her place across from him.

"Morning everyone." I said taking the only empty seat at the table. Renee slid a bowl over to me and a box of cereal.

"Morning honey, I know you don't really like pancakes." I grinned in thanks as I took another quick glance at the burned pieces on Emmett's plate. The truth was I loved them, just not Renee style.

"So what are you and Edward up to today?" Alice asked innocently as she plopped a piece of grapefruit into her mouth.

Emmett began laughing and another piece of pancake flew onto his plate. "Ewwww, cover your mouth!" Alice protested.

He laughed harder, his hand flying up to his mouth. "Mmmmmommhhhm Ewwwwhhhwwwaarrhh."Through the food and his hand I understood 

what he was saying and glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders and I could see Renee and Alice staring at us.

"I don't have any plans with him today."That much was true, we never made plans.

"Uh-huh, so what are you doing then?"Alice asked.

"I'm working tonight. And I need to register for my classes today." I added in the last part quickly, like it was no big deal.

Renee straightened in her chair, the first to catch on. "You already did that before you came home for the summer."

I smiled at the bowl of cereal before me. "Yeah, but that was for classes down there."

That was all it took for everyone to catch on. "Oh my God! Bells, you're staying here?!"

My mom was the most excited, she ran around the table and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back, laughing at her reaction.

Emmett was a bit slower; he had to swallow his mouthful of food first. "So all my persuasion finally worked huh?"

I shook my head. "Yup, must've been that."

He smiled and shoved another bite into his mouth.

Alice was smiling, but there was something else on her face. "I bet Edward will be happy to hear."

Why was she all of a sudden so concerned about Edward? "Yeah, I dunno, maybe."

The perceptive side of Alice chimed in as her smile faded. "You already told him, didn't you?"

My mom backed away and her face matched Alice's as the two stared at me. Emmett was thankfully still clueless as he continued eating, happy I had gone with his choice.

"Maybe…" My cheeks burned the truth.

"Isabella Marie, how long have you known for?" My mom asked crossing her arms.

"I wasn't positive until about two days ago." But I had been pretty sure for about a week now.

"What made you decide?"Renee relaxed as she took her plate to the sink. Alice raised her eyebrows at me waiting to hear the answer.

"Well, I'll be able to work through the school year, and I'd be closer to home. Plus it's a great school." I threw a smile to Emmett at the last part. He put his fist up for me to pound. I rolled my eyes and tapped my hand to his.

Just then the doorbell rang and Renee walked past us to the living room.

Alice looked at me quizzically still, before she finally spoke. "Plus, you'd be closer to a certain boy who you have a certain secret crush on."

My mouth dropped and I turned to the pig still stuffing his face. "Emmett, you jerk!"

His eyes went wide and he shook his head, and swallowed. "I didn't say anything!"

Uh-oh, she had guessed. I looked at Alice who was grinning evilly with satisfied eyes. "I knew it!"

"You knew what?" Renee asked as she walked into the room with Jasper, Rosalie and unfortunately Edward.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone for your patience in this story. This chapter is short because I plan on updating with the next VERY soon. **

* * *

Chapter 16

"And then there was that other movie that the guy was hiding in the bed of the truck, and decapitated the pretty young girl when she got to the back road…" He was on his fourth retelling of secluded drives gone wrong from horror movies, and starting to freak me out more than I'd admit.

"Ugh, just get in the truck Edward." I groaned as I glared at him. "But no rude comments on my antique truck, you're going to make it self-conscious with all your insults."

He smiled having won the argument on driving with me down to sign up for classes. Where I had insisted on going alone, he had insisted that on me needing the company 'for my safety, of course'. So the drive to the Hale's house to drop him off was a complete waste.

" It's an antique all right." He mumbled under his breath as he struggled into the cab.

"I will leave you on the secluded road to fend off all the scary monsters." I threatened one last time.

Edward laughed. "I thought you said you didn't believe in all that stuff?"

I ignored him as I began the drive.

"Vellla I vant to suck your vlooood!" He said in his best Dracula impersonation. As silly as he sounded, I had to admit Edward would make one sexy vampire.

"Hey I have a stake in the glove compartment and I'm not afraid to use it." I laughed as I saw him covering his heart and leaning away from me.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before we began talking again. "So I bet the boys back in California will miss you."

I smiled at the idea of that.

Since I didn't really fit into the Malibu Barbie package of a California girl, I wasn't as popular as a lot of girls there. There had been several dates, but nothing worth mentioning, and definitely no one worth mentioning.

"I think they may have had to notice me in the first place to miss me." I didn't realize how quiet I was speaking till the words left my mouth in a whisper.

Silence filled the cab again in a much less comfortable manor.

I stole a glance at Edward to find him staring at me in confusion.

"What?"

"You didn't date in California?" He asked as he continued to stare at me.

"No, I did. But I don't think enough to count as anything." I answered truthfully.

"Why not?" Why he still appeared perplexed was beyond me.

"What do you mean why not?"

"Well, I mean why did you not date much? Were you just really dedicated your studies or was there another reason?"

At first there had been a reason, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about _that _with Edward just yet. So I stuck to the later reason.

"I guess I just never found anyone I wanted to date, or who was interested in dating me."

Even from the corner of my eye I could see his brows furrow. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth." And he knew it was, even in our short friendship, my lack of lying skills had become obvious.

"Huh." Was the only answer I got.

"How about you? Are there girls pining away over your absence somewhere?" I asked in a teasing tone.

He laughed in that slightly arrogant way that would slip in once in a while. "Dozens."

My heart skipped a few beats. Of course there were girls that missed him, some he probably missed too.

"Oh."

"I only miss one person though." He said, arrogant tone still in place.

"Who's that?" I was sure I didn't want to know. But I figured if I had a name of someone beautiful equal to him I could get rid of the stupid fantasies in my head that he may like me.

"Black. I owe him." As the words left his mouth they sounded like he was spitting acid.

"That's not at all vague." I said sarcastically.

"I told you I race motorcycles." He waited for me to nod yes.

"The week of the accident I lost my first race in a year."

"So you're a sore loser?" I teased.

"Bella, please let me finish."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"I don't mind losing a race. It was the guy I lost to that bothers me. He's dangerous, almost pushed me off the track twice. He needs someone to put him in his place and show him that he can't be so reckless with other people's lives like that." I could hear the anger building up in his voice. When I looked over I saw him leaning against the window with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You really think beating him in a race will do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so. Plus it may help with the craving I've had to punch him. He has a mouth." I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear the last part.

"So when is this next big race?" I asked hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"The first one I'll be ready for is September 13th. You should come so you can see Jacob lose for yourself…"

I couldn't laugh at the irony of the date, or relish in the excitement of him wanting me there. I was completely absorbed in the connection I had just made in my head.

I slammed on the brakes and luckily had no one behind me.

"You've got to be kidding me?! **Jacob** Black?!"

"Do you know him?" He asked cautious as he took in my anxious eyes, and open mouth.

"Yea, I know him."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun... sorry to leave you hanging, but I promise it won't be for long! Hope you liked this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Let me know what you think:)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Stephenie Meyer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"How exactly do you know him?" Edward asked in an irritated tone.

I wasn't sure what the proper answer to that question was. I pulled the car to the side of the road to think before answering.

"I've always known him." That was the simplest version, one that Edward wasn't satisfied with.

"Are you related or something?" He asked tentatively.

I shook my head no and stared out the windshield. Thinking about Jake was really going to put a damper on the good mood I had previously been in.

That was part of the reason that I had generally avoided doing so for the past few years. It wasn't the easiest or happiest subject.

When I looked to Edward he had his eyebrows raised in impatience of my answer. I held a finger in the air to let him know I was planning on answering him and he relaxed a bit.

I was battling inside my head if I should tell him the truth when I looked up again. He caught my eyes with one of his stares, and I lost my train of thought along with any filter to my thoughts.

Before I realized what I was doing the complete truth fell from my lips.

"Our dad's were friends before we were born. We grew up together. He was one of my good friends for a long time. The summer before I went away to college, Emmett left to work at a lacrosse camp and we got closer. Things just got complicated before I left for school..." I let my voice trail off as I took a breath.

"He wanted to be more than friends, and I wasn't sure I could think of him in that way. That and I didn't want to start something before leaving. He asked me to stay, and when I didn't he took it the wrong way. We haven't talked since the end of that summer. My Dad told me when he moved, but no one really talks about him when I'm around. So I didn't know what he was doing, until now."

I couldn't tell what Edward was thinking as he watched me finish. His face had a guarded expression. "What do you think of him now?"

I had thought a lot about that question through my time at college. "I mostly miss my friend. We were never as close as Emmett and I- they never did get along very well- but he was always one of my best friends. When he stopped talking to me, it was like loosing a part of my family."

My face twisted slightly as I remembered Jake's wide smile that I hadn't seen in years. It still bothered me that I had hurt him so much.

I was deep in my own thoughts when I felt a warm hand enclosing around my right hand on the seat. It felt like electricity was pulsing into my fingers directly from the long slim fingers squeezing my own.

Edward's voice was heavy when he spoke. "He lost a great friend."

I smiled at him, too lost in his touch to speak.

"We should probably get going before one of those horror movie monsters jumps out of the woods Bella. Or worse, before all the good classes fill up." He winked, pulling his hand back to his lap.

I just nodded my head, in a slight daze and started the car back up.

…

The rest of the ride had been much lighter in mood; the drive didn't seem quite so bad in his presence. And he even kept to his promise about not insulting my truck. Though there was a moment when he was mumbling to himself after we stalled at a red light. I let it slide.

Today had been the sign up for late registration and apparently I wasn't the only one who had put off the decisions all summer. The long line we had been waiting in for the past fifteen minutes proved that.

I watched Edward shift uncomfortably on his crutches for the tenth time.

"Why don't you go sit down at the café over there? You don't have to stand in line with me." I offered.

He was looking over my shoulder at said café with a torn expression.

"Seriously, what's the point in suffering here with me?" I asked.

"Who said I wouldn't be suffering over there." He said, with a distant look in his eyes. I wasn't sure if he realized he had said the statement aloud. I blushed anyways.

I turned to look at the café and what could be so sufferable about it. All I saw were several outdoor tables with coeds drinking lattes.

"Feeling masochistic today, are we?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward laughed, and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm going."

I smiled at the tiny victory and turned my attention back to my list of classes I had made, and began realistically trying to figure which ones would still be open.

I was almost at the front of the line, and completely decided on alternates I could deal with when I turned back to check on Edward.

At first I couldn't see him because there was a group blocking the tables. Then as there was a break in the crowd I saw his bronze hair, shining despite the haze overhead. I lifted my hand to wave in an attempt to signal that I was almost done. But my hand dropped as the crowd parted a bit more.

He wasn't looking toward the line, but smiling upwards at a girl with curly brown hair. She was leaning onto the table with her back to me, in a manor that I could tell was flirtatious without having to see her face.

Something flared inside of me as I turned around, willing the line to move faster. Did he know that girl? He seemed friendly enough.

The smile that I saw was something I remembered well. It was the same smooth smile he had given me in the hospital. The arrogant charmer Edward smile.

I thought back to what he had said in the car when I had asked him about girls, his answer had been dozens. How true was that? In all my honesty with Edward, how much did I really know about him? Maybe the Edward in the hospital was the real Edward.

_No. _A voice in my head spoke over my thoughts. I couldn't believe that Edward was really like that.

And even if he was, it was none of my business. I was his friend, just his friend.

Again I focused on the line in front of me to find that I was indeed up next. I put a smile on my face and got to the task at hand.

…

Other than sacrificing Women's lit for intro to Yoga- the only open class in the time slot, I had fared very well with my classes. I was overall pleased with my printed schedule in hand as I walked over to the café.

Edward smiled at me when he saw me approaching. Flirty girl who was now seated across from him didn't even notice. I did my best not to glare at the back of her head when I came up to the table. Even from behind her large frizzy curls were irritating, and familiar...

"Get everything you wanted?" Edward asked.

"Close enough." I answered, cutting off a giggle as flirty girl whipped her head in my direction.

"Bella Swan?!" Oh no, it wasn't flirty girl sitting with Edward, it was Jessica Stanley.

The fake smile faltered for a moment before it fell into place and she jumped out of her chair in bubbly excitement hugging me.

"Wow, Bella I haven't seen you since graduation! Are you going here now?!"

I did my best to put a smile on my face too, thought I'm not sure if I succeeded. "Yeah, my first semester here."

She nodded, and threw a smile to Edward. "This is my fifth year here, you'll love it! Maybe we'll even have a few classes together. What are you taking? I haven't signed up yet."

I thought about childishly putting the schedule behind my back and lying. Edward was staring at me as if he had guessed my plan, and his eyes flickered to the paper in my hand.

I read through my lit and English classes, and then hesitated on my final one. I decided to leave it out, but was caught.

"What's that last one there at the bottom?" Jessica questioned. "Yoga? That sounds like so much fun; I'll have to see if there are any more open seats."

Edward interrupted our conversation with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

He coughed over another laugh and shook his head.

"Well I have to go hop back in line. It was great running into you Bella; maybe I'll see you in class." Before I could respond, she had turned back to Edward who was still grinning about something. "Hopefully, I'll see you around too."

I wanted to gag at how she lowered her voice and swayed her hips walking away. This time I didn't hold back my glare as she walked away.

I was not looking forward to taking a class like yoga in front of witnesses that knew my name. Or that had as big of a mouth as Jessica.

"Yoga?" Edward was laughing now.

"I figured it would help with my balance…" I said defensively, which caused him to laugh louder at me. "… and it was the only class open."

"Maybe I'll sign up too; it would be worth the money I'm sure." He winked as I glared at him. If he didn't hand me an iced coffee then I may have left him at the school.

"So do you always know everyone?" He asked attempting to lighten the conversation on the walk back to the truck.

"I usually don't know anyone." That didn't come out right I thought as I sipped on the delicious iced coffee. How did he know how to order it exactly like I wanted it?

"Huh, well your friend Jessica is interesting…" There was that smile again.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of where he was going with this. I was praying he wasn't going to be pushing me for details about her. Being his frend was one thing, but setting him up with my other 'friend' Jessica was out of the question.

"I don't know if I could have had the patience to be her friend. She's very… boisterous."

At first I tripped over thin air, from surpirse, almost spilling my coffee. Edward grabbed my elbow and steadied me before the coffee tipped onto me. How awkward that must have looked to people passing by, the injured helping the seemingly healthy.

Then I laughed as his choice of words sunk in, feeling a weight lifting off my shoulders. "You were managing to be friendly with her."

He slowed and rolled his eyes. "That was more tolerance than friendliness. Thanks for saving me."

"It's becoming a full time job." I joked. Though the idea of saving Edward from flirty girls was something I wouldn't mind doing full time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**


	18. Chapter 18

_So been long enough you think?_

_I'm sorry guys that this story got put so far onto the backburner. But I'm sure you all know how things in life can go, and mine has definitely been going somewhere… _

_I've written this chapter over about three or four times now. Getting halfway through, declaring it crap and starting over. I swear it didn't want to be written. But now that it is, it's probably the longest to date, and I hope that you guys like it! _

_As always I so appreciate all of you who're reading and reviewing… you guys are the best! Thanks for not giving up on this story yet:)_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The sun was shining on the first day of my classes; I figured that had to be a good sign. Right?

Wrong.

It was shining until I pulled off the highway near campus, then it began all out down pouring. Which isn't that surprising around here, but was apparently to me since I had left my umbrella at home that day.

Even more surprising was the breakdown the truck had about a block away from the parking lot in a cell phone dead zone.

So when I walked into the yoga studio ten minutes late and wetter than a drowned cat, I turned a few heads. One of which began waving me down the second she spotted me.

True to her promise, Jessica had in fact signed up for the class. She was sitting in the middle of a class full of yoga mats, and leotard wearing students… all of whom wear taking in my dripping jeans and red face.

Perfect.

After being instructed to leave my muddy boots at the door I settled into a small mat placed beside Jessica that I'm guessing she reserved for me.

And not two minutes after sitting did she start. "Hey Bella, what happened to you?"

I pretended I didn't notice the disdainful look she gave my outfit.

"Bad morning."

"I can see that… so anyways, how is your friend Edward doing?" Leave it to Jess to get straight to the point.

"Umm, he's good.. I guess." I said focusing my attention on the instructor at the front of the class as she ran through the syllabus.

I zoned out on her next question as I stared at the long chart of poses we would be learning at the front of the studio. I'm pretty sure the human body couldn't bend like that.

"Bella? So what do you think?" Jessica hissed as she nudged me with her finger.

"Oh, umm sure." I answered having no clue what she had asked me.

Afterwards I realized I should have probably asked though, as her face lit up. "Really? Oh my God, I mean wow. I thought there was something, but I can't believe he thought so too."

Oh no, I had a feeling my day just went from bad to terrible.

"Ummm Jess…" I started, trying to correct my mistake when I was interrupted.

"Ladies, if your conversation is so important, than you can leave. If not than please join us in the breathing exercise." The professor said with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." We mumbled.

The rest of the class passed by quickly, and as we rolled up our mats to leave Jess tossed me a piece of paper. "Hey I gotta go, I have to be somewhere, but can you give this to Edward for me. Thanks hun, I'll talk to you later!"

Before I could respond she had hugged me and was jogging out of the class. Yeah, today was definitely not my day.

…

"Yeah no problem Jelly Belly, I got it all taken care of." Emmett informed me.

"Thanks Em, I knew I should have renewed my triple a." I sighed as I thought about how I was convinced at the time that the roadside service I had yet to use was a waste of money.

"Ha-ha, told you so. Hey go to class. Your knight in shining armor will be there at three." He said hurriedly.

"Kay, thanks again."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be catching you on the flip side Jelly Belly." He said, causing me to laugh at his newfound nickname for me.

"Later Em." I closed the phone and headed to my final class of the day.

…

By three the sun had made it's way back out again, so I grabbed my things and headed outside to a picnic table near the entrance. I figured knowing Emmett and his timeliness; I probably had a few extra minutes anyways.

Pulling out the folder with my syllabuses I read over the Yoga outline for the semester again. And somewhere between downward dog, and the feathered peacock my mind started drifting.

The end of my summer had passed by extremely fast. Work had gotten busy with the influx of end of season tourists, and I had taken on extra shifts to make up for my time out. Any spare time I had was generally spent with Edward, while at the habitat for humanity project.

So when a week before school the project was announced done, I was excited. I figured that with the house done, my spare time could be spent more with just Edward. Well in my pure luck, I had assumed completely wrong.

A day after we finished, even before the presentation to the family, Edward received a phone call.

My mind shifted further back to the details of that night.

In honor of the house being finished, and one of the last warm days of summer I had something special planned.

When Alice and I were in high school, we used to drive up to one of the only sandy beaches in the area on clear nights. It was our place. We would lie in the damp sand and count the crisp shooting stars for hours. Seeing who could find more. It was always beautiful and magical, and somehow made me feel like it belonged to us.

As we got older, we've gotten busy and I hadn't been back in years. So that night I decided to share it with Edward, hoping he'd appreciate it as much as we did.

And I had been right, he did. I smiled as I remembered the start of our night.

I leaned up on my elbow and looked over at Edward.

He had the awe of a small child as the moon shined over the surf, lighting the ripples of water with a bright orange pathway. A slight breeze was blowing through the chilled night air moving his hair across his forehead and into his eyes. Even in only the shadow of the moon and stars I could see the wide smile playing across his perfect teeth. His cheeks appeared to be flushed a slight red from the night air, I wanted so badly to reach up and feel the warmth spreading across them.

Instead I laid down on the blanket before he noticed my staring and looked up at the twinkling stars above me. I sighed heavily in contentment.

Edward seemed to be snapped out of his daze at the break in silence and looked over at me.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice seemed concerned.

"Yup." I answered not taking my eyes off the stars.

I felt him lie down next to me, his hard arm brushing up against mine, sending shivers through it. "Thanks for bringing me here Bella."

I smiled, "Thanks for giving me an excuse to come here."

He didn't say anything, but instead I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders pulling me closer, and for the first time I wasn't nervous. There were no thoughts.

It was just me, him, the moon, the stars and the surf. I felt nothing but complete comfort in his arms here. He was warm despite the cold, and his steady breathing so close to my hair seemed to steady mine as well.

Neither of us spoke, I was afraid to break the magic that seemed to be in the air. I felt like I could spend the rest of my life here in that very moment. I wasn't worried about what would come next, I was sure it could not be better than this.

He seemed to understand it. The wonder, the beauty of my place here, respect it even. It made him all the more precious to me.

I thought of him as I stared at the stars. Did he feel the tingles I was feeling, or the joy of being so close? Was I as important to him in this short time as he had become to me? I wanted so desperately to ask him.

Just then a dim light shot across the sky, and Edward held me even closer, tenderly whispering in my ear, "Shooting star, make a wish…"

I leaned in to him wishing with all my heart that he could be mine, not just here in this instance, but forever.

I looked up at him to see him staring at me.

Was it my imagination or was he coming even closer?

"Bella…" his voice was raspy as my heart began racing. He was going to kiss me. I knew it.

"Yes?" I answered trying to sound seductive and sexy.

"Do not freak out, but there is a skunk about six inches from your feet." My body stiffened.

"Edward that's not funny…" I glanced down, and sure enough there was a skunk walking up to us.

"Oh my God!" I started panting and Edward laughed quietly.

"Just stay very still and _do not move_!" He ordered me, still chuckling in my ear.

I winced my eyes shut, as I felt a furry face make contact with my bare toes, "Tell me when I can move."

"Shhh." He whispered quietly.

Our furry friend moved away from my toes, and I opened my eyes to see it moving up to my free hand, sniffing my fingers. I shut my eyes closed again.

I could feel it lingering by my hand, before I heard it walk past my head and seem to walk away.

"Is it gone?" I whispered, my eyes still closed, my body stiff.

Edward started laughing at me "Yes you can open your eyes, the big bad skunk is headed back into the dunes."

"Hey, not funny, you wouldn't be laughing if that thing had sprayed us!" I opened my eyes catching a last glimpse of the black and white striped animal slipping into the grass behind us.

That was all I needed to see. "Okay, that is enough excitement for me. Time to go!"

I jumped to my feet, reaching to help Edward up. He took my hand and instead pulled me back down with strength that surprised me. I landed awkwardly half in the sand. "Bella, that skunk was harmless."

"Edward, harmless or not, I really don't want to stick around for the second showing." He laughed and pulled me back onto the blanket with his good arm.

Before I could protest more he put his arm around my waist pulling me close to him again. My train of thought went fuzzy, and my skin got hot.

"Okay, just a little while I guess…" He laughed again and leaned his head atop of mine.

We sat like that for an hour or so before the moon set into the ocean, leaving the twinkling stars bright above us.

This time Edward rose and reached for my hand.

"Are you going to throw me back into the sand again?" I asked warily. He just laughed and pulled me up beside him, bringing me for a slow walk down to the shore. His leg had been healing fast, and he was now only using a small air cast, freeing him of his crutches.

We each walked in silence letting our feet meet the cool water of the waves that rushed up every few seconds. His hand was clasped securely around mine the whole walk. Even as we turned around and made our way to gather up the blanket, still in our peaceful quiet.

I realized I was smiling a big goofy smile the whole time, and looked up to see he had one as well. Our eyes locked as we stared at each other. I wondered if he was going to kiss me. If he even had those sort of feelings for me, or if he was just happy to share my company as a friend.

His smile seemed to be questioning something about me, but as he opened his mouth to say something a loud blare of his ringtone erupted, and I pulled my eyes away from him back to the sand I was walking barefoot along back to the car.

Edward sighed heavily as he glanced at the caller id and opened the phone.

"Hello," His voice seemed strained, "What is it?... Okay, fine… alright I'll see you then. Goodnight."

His jaw was set and he pulled his hand away from me and huffed back to the car, obviously pushing his still healing leg too far with the speed I saw him wince briefly then disappear out of my sight.

I jogged up to him and touched his arm lightly. "Edward, everything okay?"

"Fabulous, can we just leave please?" The venom in his voice towards me hurt more than I would have expected. I opened the door and got in, not knowing what to say.

He shoved the blanket under the seat sat down staring blankly ahead.

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I was sure it would be worthless so instead I started the car and pulled out starting the long drive home.

Edward turned up the music loudly and rested his head against the window.

Halfway back I was getting irritated, and sleepy. The loud music wasn't keeping me awake, and Edward was quite obviously still up. I would occasionally glance at him to catch him still glaring ahead intensely.

I had just about had it, but was still didn't want to get another venomous response like I had earlier.

"Edward?"

He looked over at me with hesitant eyes. "Yeah?"

I felt my courage flying out of me faster than I could grasp it. "Nevermind."

I shifted my eyes back onto the road passing in front of me.

He sighed and let it go.

The rest of the ride continued on as such. Edward fiddling with the radio, me occasionally humming along. I wanted to desperately to just talk to him, and to know what was going on, but he seemed to have no interest in letting me in.

When we reached his cousins' house, it was the same. He coldly thanked me for the night and slammed the door.

I left not knowing what to think or feel. I was angry, hurt, and so upset. I only made it a block away before I had to pull over, the tears welling up in my eyes. What had happened?

Edward left that night I had been told, and he hasn't made any effort to talk to me since. I've mulled it over, again and again… but haven't figured it out. I asked Jasper why he left, and he wouldn't tell me, saying I should talk to Edward. Even Alice doesn't know.

I shook my head, forcing myself back to the present. If Edward didn't want to be my friend anymore, that was his problem. Right? Right. So to get my mind off the matter, I scanned the parking lot for Emmett's jeep.

Not seeing him anywhere I gathered my things and decided to head to the other parking lot in case he had mixed up our meeting location.

Just as began walking away I heard the loud blare of a horn behind me. I was going to continue walking until a familiar voice called my name.

I turned instantly, shock lighting my face as I took in the black motorcycle and the person who was waving an extra helmet at me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

As Edward pulled off the black helmet and smiled wickedly at me, I felt a rush of emotion.

I was so happy to see him, so mad he had left, and most of all doing my best to keep myself from running at him. That was the more dominant of them. But I couldn't just forget how he had acted, or left without an explanation.

So instead I slowly made my way over, poker face set.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to make eye contact.

"I just got back last night and heard you may need a ride." His smile was making staying upset hard.

"Emmett called you?" Traitor.

"Yeah, he said to say he was sorry, but that practice was running late today." As I stared over his shoulder at the passing traffic, I could see him trying to catch my line of sight.

"Oh."

"But he said that I was a much better knight in shinning armor anyways, since his jeep was dirty…" I could see he was trying to bait me to laugh, but I wasn't going to have any of it.

I waited a moment for him to say something about what had happened. Instead he stayed silent and when I looked back to his face the smile had faded. He rolled his eyes and handed me a spare helmet.

"I really don't see how this could be a good idea…" I said as I handed the helmet back.

He sighed and pushed the helmet back into my hands. "A little faith, please Bella."

I glared. "You know what? I'm all set."

"Bella, just put the damn helmet on and stop being so difficult!" I stepped back from his outburst of anger. I could feel my mouth opening a bit in shock.

"Listen, I'm sorry… you didn't deserve that… I know." He stammered looking at the ground.

"No I don't Edward. And I mean it; I'm all set with putting up with your bipolar temper tantrums. Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather take a cab." I felt my vision turning red as I quickly walked away.

I couldn't believe I had been happy to see him a minute ago. Tears began prickling my eyes as I walked briskly back towards the building. I had all I could do not to look back at him. I didn't hear him behind me, and the motorcycle was silent.

As I passed through the doors of the nearest building my cell phone began buzzing that I had just received a text message. I flipped it open without looking and a text from Edward filled the screen. I read it before I realized it was from him.

_Bella, please just give me five minutes. I will leave you alone forever after that if you want. I promise. Just five minutes please?_

I slammed the phone shut and turned to look out the window behind me. He was standing there, just where I had left him, staring at the building. A look of sadness was on his face, and I knew I had no choice as I pushed back through the doors and walked towards him.

"Five minutes." I said, crossing my arms.

"The night at the beach, that was my mother who called me." He said tangling his fingers into his messy bronze hair, pushing it out of his face. It hit the light of the sun and I couldn't help but stare at the way it glistened.

"My father is sick; he has been for a while." I looked at his face and for the first time saw the sadness that was deep in his eyes as he looked at me. It was like the shield he had up all this time was finally down and I could really see him.

"He has liver cancer. All the night caps of whiskey and brandy caught up with him a few years ago. When it happened I was in school, and I took a semester off to help him run his company." He broke eye contact as he stared at the ground again.

"That was when I got the first real taste of what my father was really like. The way he runs his company, how he treats his employees… it just isn't right. And it isn't something I wanted a part of. When I confronted him on it, he laughed and said that maybe someday when I was a real man and running the company I would get it.

"So I told him that if that's what he expected from me, than he needed to find someone else to run his company. I dropped out of school and fell back on my hobby of racing bikes as a career. That and the trust fund my grandmother left me."

I stared at the emotion playing across his face as he spoke. His lips now set into a hard line as he paused, thinking.

"And then at the beach your mother called?" I asked apparently interrupting his line of thought.

"Yeah, my dad has taken a turn for the worse and wanted to speak to me. So as much as he's wronged me I had to go. He's my father, even through all of this. And my mother made it clear she had other things to do then spend time with her sick husband. After a week, he was feeling a bit better and started in on me going back to school, and making something of my life." He shook his head bitterly, before looking back up at me.

"I know none of this makes my behavior acceptable, but I wanted you to know that there was a reason. You didn't deserve it, and I am really sorry Bella." If it was possible, I could almost feel my heart melting for him.

"Do you think you could forgive me?" His eyes were locked on mine, intense liquid green. My breathing hitched.

"I don't know… does me forgiving you involve me getting on the back of that bike?" I asked warily.

"Yes." He answered, a hint of a smile turning his mouth.

"Are you even okay to be driving this thing?" I looked over his leg that the cast had been on just a week before. "Because no offense or anything, but you weren't exactly a picture of health recently. And if I recall that was thanks to one of these things…"

He chuckled. "That blemish on my record was a one time deal. I can assure you that I am an excellent driver. And you still haven't answered my question."

I thought honestly about what he was asking before answering. This was only the second time that Edward seemed to have really dropped his guard with me. Maybe it was time I dropped a bit of mine for him too?

"Okay. I can forgive you, if you can make me a promise?"

A crooked smile lit up his features, and I found myself smiling too as he nodded.

"You have to promise that the next time you leave, you'll tell me first."

His eyes were staring deep as ever into mine as he spoke. "You have my word."

"Okay then, consider yourself forgiven." I said reaching for the helmet.

The crooked smile widened a bit, and he handed me the spare helmet again.

Edward helped me onto the bike first, making sure I didn't trip and take down the bike with me. He easily swung his leg over, no sign of the injury he had to still be feeling.

He turned back to me. "You might want to hold on."

I slowly reached and put my arms on either side of his waist, surprised at how hard his body was under the shirt.

The motorcycle started with a loud roar that put my truck to shame, and I jumped a bit.

As the bike lurched forward, I found myself pulling back from the force. Edward noticed too, and he yelled over his shoulder. "You're going to have to hold on tighter than that."

I didn't have to be told twice as I wrapped my arms around his middle, buried my head into his shoulder, and tried not to think about having to let go.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter, let met know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ugh, I know I'm horrible… terrible… and the worst updater ever. I apologize to everyone I've left hanging, and offer up a new chapter. Hope you guys like this one, and THANK YOU all so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I really appreicate it all:)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Dad, come on. This is ridiculous, I am a grown woman." I said crossing my arms.

"Who still lives in our house. And you know how I feel about those things." He countered as he paced past the table for the tenth time. "Do you have any idea how many calls I respond to that involve motorcycle fatalities?"

"I believe I've heard the number once or twice." I muttered, hoping that Edward was distracted enough by Alice in the other room that he was missing this conversation.

"Then what were you thinking getting on one? With someone who is recovering from a near fatal crash himself. I thought this Edward had more sense than this." He said shaking his head. "I mean you were there when it happened Bella."

I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in. "Dad, enough. If it wasn't safe then I wouldn't be on the bike. Edward is a good guy, can you try to trust him?"

He looked at me and stopped pacing. "Trust is something you earn Bells."

I internally groaned and decided that was as far as this conversation needed to go. "You seem to have no problem trusting Jasper."

It was below the belt, but it worked and I could see I had stumped him. "That's different. He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him."

"Okay, well then trust me."

After staring each other down for a moment he nodded and walked out of the room. I followed as he headed to the living room where Alice and Edward sat on the couch talking.

They stopped and looked up at Charlie as he entered.

"Hey Dad, Edward was just telling me the funniest story." Alice said trying to ease some of the tension in the air.

Charlie snorted, and headed for the stairs shaking his head.

Alice glanced at me and mouthed "What was that?"

I gave her a patronizing look, knowing they probably heard the conversation through the too thin walls.

"I'm so sorry about that. Charlie's not too fond of motorcycles." I said to Edward, my cheeks burning.

Alice laughed. "That's the understatement of the year. He used to give us hour long lectures on the hazards of EVER getting on 'one of those things'. Bella remember when Jake got his first dirt bike, he wouldn't let either of us go over for like four months."

"Not helping Alice." I said feeling my cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. You're lucky to have a Dad who cares so much about you." Edward said calmly.

I smiled in gratitude that he wasn't scared off by Charlie's over protectiveness.

"So what's up for tonight?" Alice asked breaking any remaining tension in the air. "You two feel like celebrating my last night before I leave for school."

"You know I'm always up for celebrating you leaving." I answered quickly.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, and Edward laughed.

"Well since you're so enthusiastic Bella, why don't you call Em and invite him too? I was thinking we could do like a group date night thing." She said as she bounced off the couch.

Edward coughed loudly and I felt my cheeks burning. I didn't know what to say.

Alice didn't miss a beat. "Edward you're up for that aren't you?"

_Way to put him on the spot. _I thought as I stared at him, waiting for his reaction. He smiled, and turned a bit pink in the cheeks, obviously uncomfortable, before looking at me. When our eyes locked his smile widened and he answered Alice. "Yeah, I'm in."

I felt my heart break into a sprint as it sped up way past normal. I was sure I had turned purple I was blushing so hard. We were still staring at each other when Alice piped up again, or continued? Apparently I had missed the beginning of the statement as I had been too caught up in the moment. "that'll be perfect, right?"

"What?" Edward and I said at the same time. I looked down to the floor then to Alice who was grinning wickedly.

"I SAID why don't you go home Edward, to go get ready. We can get ready here and then Emmett can get us and we'll meet you at the restaurant."

"Al, what if Emmett and the others have plans? We can't just assume they're free." I said my feet finally touching back down to reality.

She smiled and shook her head like she was talking to a child. "Bella, first off… it's Emmett, outside of you, me and now Rose he doesn't have plans… ever. Second I talked to Jasper already and know that he and Rose are at home. And third when am I ever wrong?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I guess I should be calling Emmett then."

"And I should be going." Edward said standing up off the couch. He walked over to where I was standing and leaned down, till his mouth was near my ear. Very quietly he whispered in my ear. "For the record Alice just beat me to it tonight."

I bit my lip as he leaned away and tried to gather my composure enough to answer. My words came out as a whisper too, even though he was now walking away from me. "She has a tendency to do that."

He nodded and smiled, waving to Alice. "I guess I'll be seeing you both later."

I watched him walk out the door, and bit down even harder on my lip. Did that just happen?

As the door shut, I let my face erupt into the huge smile I had been biting down on. It was all I could do not to break into a happy dance.

Alice laughed and looped her arm through mine. "Your welcome."

"Thank you." I said in too good a mood to be sarcastic.

"You know what works better than words as a thank you? Favors." She said tugging me up towards the stairs.

…

"Holy crap, Bella?" Emmett questioned as I opened the door to let him in, while Alice did the 'finishing touches' on my hair.

"Someone looks smoking!" He said as he looked me up and down.

"EW, stop that, you're creeping me out!" I said giving him a dirty look before turning away.

"Sorry, but Alice really knows her stuff huh." He said doing his best to keep his eyes on the floor.

"What makes you think Alice did this? I am capable of getting myself ready." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, you are. But I know you, and I know Alice. And this." He gestured to me. "Is the work of the Aligator."

"Thanks Em, I think I did a pretty good too. Now stop distracting her, so I can fix the back of her hair." Alice called from upstairs.

"Better get going before she breaks out those gator teeth. Take it from someone who knows, they hurt." He said laughing.

"Emmett! I was six, and you deserved it!" Alice yelled from upstairs, before running downstairs with a fierce look on her face, yielding a curling iron. "And Jasper better never hear about it… or else." She chomped her teeth together loudly, and I burst out laughing.

Em laughed too, and shook his head at her. "It'll be our little secret Aligator, well me, you, Bella, our parents and the nurse at the hospital that had to stitch me up."

I laughed remembering that day. It was the first I had invited Emmett over to play.

Everything was going fine until Alice got home from school and wanted to play beauty salon. (Not much has changed there.)

She wanted Emmett to pretend to give her a haircut, only ADD eight year old Em wasn't really paying attention as he 'pretended' to cut her hair. He completely snipped off one of her waist long ponytails.

Six stitches later and Emmett and Alice permanently became the Aligator.

"Better be." She warned one last time, before pointing to me. "You, upstairs, I have to finish so we're not late."

That got my attention and I hurried up the stairs.

…

"Alice, is this supposed to be so itchy?" I said pulling at the thin wool around my arm. The dress that Alice had bought for me in preparation for tonight (Apparently she had this whole thing planned out beforehand.) was a way too expensive itchy wool and cashmere blue sweaterdress. The only relief I had was the area covered by the camisole and tights underneath.

"Yes, stop, you're going to stretch the fabric." She moaned from the backseat of Emmett's Jeep.

"I swear you're trying to kill me with fashion sometimes." I said putting my hands in my lap.

"You'll get used to the feeling, if you just leave it alone for minute. And besides you look amazing in that, when Edward sees you it'll be worth it." She said smugly.

I instantly turned red and looked at Emmett to see his reaction. He was trying not to laugh at our banter, afraid he would get forced to choose a side.

"So Alice, which restaurant are we going to tonight?" I asked warily as we drove the familiar rode to Port Angeles.

"Well… Rose said she wanted Italian. And the only REALLY good Italian place I know of is-"

"Oh come on you guys! It's my night off, and you want me to go there?" I said turning around to Alice to glare.

"Yeah, exactly it's your night off, which means you can enjoy a meal there for once. The food is amazing." She said smiling, trying to win me over.

"While that is true, you and I both know that me just going there for dinner isn't going to happen. And besides I'm pretty sure Antonio has a rule against me ever brining Emmett back in there." Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but there was some truth to it.

"Naw, me and Toni are good." Emmett offered from the front seat. I turned my glare back to him.

"What, sorry Jelly Belly, but I'm in the mood for some good chicken parm myself." He said shrugging his shoulders. Figures Emmett chooses food over me.

I sighed, seeing I was in a loosing battle… jumping from a moving car wasn't much of an option. And besides, it couldn't be all bad, after all Edward was going to be there.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

As per usual the restaurant was packed. When we walked in the door several of my co-workers looked to stare at me. I was not one to come to Antonio's on my time off, and especially not one to bring a crowd if I did.

I immediately could tell things were busy as I noticed Jen working the hostess booth while dressed in her waitress attire… so it was that kind of night. I paused at the door and turned back to Alice, a pleading look in my eyes. "Al, they're overloaded, this isn't a good idea."

She waved a dismissively in the air and looped her arm through mine, pulling us both up to a distraught looking Jen who had the phone receiver in one hand and was impatiently tapping a pencil with the other.

"I'm sorry you're upset maam, but there is nothing I can do to accommodate a party of that size tonight… no, my manager is not available…" I tapped the top of the desk in front of her. She jumped and her eyes widened at the sight of me. "Actually she just walked in."

I shook my head no as the phone was thrust at me, and then turned a fierce glare towards Alice as I took the receiver. "Hello this is Isabella, how can I help you?"

The woman on the other end was going on about having a reservation for six and didn't understand why we couldn't expand it to fifteen an hour in advance. I let her vent her frustration out as Alice told Jen how many in our party and left with Emmett to go and be seated.

Two minutes later and the rant was still going. "I just don't understand how such an upstanding establishment can be so careless of its customer's needs! We have been going there since you open-" I had turned away from the hostess booth and was rolling my eyes as Edward walked through the door.

His smile broadened when he spotted me, and then faster than I had ever seen her move Jen jumped out of nowhere and offered her assistance.

I decided to end the phone call then. "Maam, I am sorry you are so disappointed. We appreciate your patronage to our restaurant, however we can only plan accordingly in advance for the number you gave us. I understand plans change, but there is no way possible for us to accommodate such a large party so short of notice. Thank you, and goodnight."

I quickly hung up the phone before she could reply back, and rushed over to were Edward was politely responding back to Jen, Jasper and Rosalie just filing in behind him.

"Hey Bella." Jasper greeted, and Rose smiled.

I overlooked Jen's flirtatious smile. "Hey guys. Alice and Emmett are just to the right over there. I'll meet you all in a minute."

Jasper and Rose headed over without another word, but Edward hung back. An awkward Jen stood staring between the both of us, smile still plastered on her face for Edward. I realized she wasn't sure if I had included Edward in my group.

He quickly clarified the situation for everyone though as he leaned in to my ear. "You look amazing." It was quick, and so fast I almost didn't feel the peck on my cheek as he straightened up.

But Jen saw it, and I saw her mouth drop as he walked away, so I'm pretty sure it really happened.

I did my best to hold in my giddiness as I turned to Jen. She was still staring in amazement. "Is he your..?"

Part of me didn't blame her for sounding so surprised that he'd be with interested, heck I felt the same way. Then another part of me lifted my head a little higher as boss mode kicked in. "Jen, what's going on tonight? Why are you working the hostess booth?"

"Sarah called out sick again, and it's been swarming all night here. Antonio has me hosting and waiting on the six larger tables… it's a total zoo." Sarah was a little younger than Alice and her thin frame was sagging with exhaustion. I kicked myself for what I was about to do, but knew I couldn't not help.

"Who has my group's table tonight?" She looked over my shoulder quickly before raising her hand.

"I can take care of my table tonight. And I'll give Amanda a call, there's a chance she may not have left for school yet. Can you just go over and get the drink orders for my table?"

"Yes, thank you so much Bella." She said with a huge smile.

"No problem, just keep your fingers crossed that Amanda's around."

Five minutes later Amanda was on her way in, and I was heading back to my table with an apron tied around my waist. Everyone at the table looked up at me curiously when I approached.

I smiled my biggest, fakest smile. "My name is Bella, I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you with some appetizers?"

Emmett cracked up laughing and held out his hand across the table to Alice. "Pay up Alligator!"

Alice pulled a face as she put a five dollar bill in Emmett's hand and turned to me. "The apron really doesn't work with that dress."

Edward was smiling at me. "Will you be joining us, or waiting on us?"

I looked at him for the first time that night taking in the smart black button down shirt, and how his hair was in more of a polished mess than usual. He looked better than anything on the menu here. I cleared my mind of the thought and answered his grinning face. "Yes… and yes. They're short staffed tonight, so I'm helping out, but just this table."

A thought occurred to me as I caught Emmett's devilish smile out of the corner of my eye. "I will detain your food if you even think about it." I said pointing an accusatory finger at Emmett.

Emmett widened innocent eyes as Rose asked. "Do I even want to know?"

"Em just has a habit of being a pain in the ass." I answered.

Alice elaborated. "When Bella first started working here Emmett used to come in and 'test' Bella's serving skills. He made it a point to be the most challenging customer ever. He'd spill drinks, ask a million questions, request bizarre food preparations and order everything on the side."

I decided to elaborate on that one. "He ordered a glass of water with ice on the side, breaded cutlets with the bread crumbs on the side... not only does the list goes on it gets worse."

"Good times." Emmett said with a proud smirk.

Jasper, Alice, and Edward were obviously amused, while Rose was shaking her head in disappointment.

"What did you do?" Edward asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"I chalked it up to Emmett being Emmett… and accidently spilled a side of hot marinara sauce on him." Everyone except Emmett laughed.

"Alright enough chit chat, I'm ready to order." Alice interjected.

"Pushy, pushy…" I said as I purposely turned to the opposite end of the table to Edward. "What would you like?"

I don't know if I imagined the flirtatious look when he met my eyes, but it was definitely in his voice as he answered my question. "I don't know, what's here that you like?"

_Other than you? _I thought to myself with a smile.

When Alice spit out her water I knew my inner thoughts were being a bit more vocal tonight than I thought.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Quick note: I'm back and going to do my best to try and keep updating on a more normal schedule. As always I love all of you and your reviews, they mean the world to me! Hope you like the latest installment of Rescuing the Rebel!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

A violent blush was building behind my cheeks, and I could feel my mouth flapping like a fish as I attempted to say something… anything. Everyone was staring at me, and Edward was clearing his throat.

Just as I was about to choke up a statement a hand rested across my shoulders causing me to jump. "Mi Bella, I did not know you would be here tonight! You must introduce me to your new friends!"

"Sup Toni?" Emmett nodded his head at the older man beside me, who had obviously not spotted him yet.

"Emmett." The way Antonio's voice and expression dipped as he stared at him, turned the word into more of a curse than a name.

Laughing Alice got up from her chair and made her way around the table with open arms. "Antonio!"

"La mia bella Alice! Come stai? Non ho visto lei in cosi a lungo!" He began in his native tongue that Alice had learned during an internship in Italy a few summers ago.

"Lo so che lei abbia perso. Lo sono stupendo e?"

I took a peek at Jasper to see an impressed expression on his face as he stared at Alice in wonder.

Antonio remembering the rest of the party switched back to English to be polite.

"I am wonderful. "

"Everyone this is Antonio, he owns the restaurant… and makes the best Italian food on the west coast."

"You flatter mi Bella!" He said obviously gushing.

"Antonio this is Jasper, Rosalie and that is Edward." I said pointing to each in turn. He nodded towards Jasper, and paused at Rosalie. "Three such beautiful women grace us tonight!"

Then he turned to Edward and a light bulb appeared to have gone off. "Ahh, I remember you!" He leaned in to whisper to me, though not as inconspicuously as he had thought. "Bella he is the boy from the bicycle crash, no?"

I nodded, blushing and he continued with a lowered voice. "Very handsome!"

I pulled away, my cheeks hot and met Edward's eyes and saw he too was blushing, if not holding back a laugh.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you all, any friends of mi Bella are friends of Antonio."

"Even me Toni?" Emmett interjected.

Though he looked wearily at Emmett he didn't respond. "I hope you all enjoy, the appetizers are on the house tonight!"

As we all thanked him he bowed out and I returned to my original task of taking everyone's orders, this time starting with the anxious Alice.

It went smoothly and I was grateful no one had mentioned my slip of tongue from before as I headed to the kitchen to drop off the orders.

I hung inside the hot hallway for a minute, getting my composure, and waiting on Antonio's complementary calamari that was nearly finished.

Through the small glass window I could see the dining room, but was out of range to see my table.

Staring out the window I let my mind drift to how Edward looked tonight, and how he had looked at me when he walked into the restaurant. When our eyes had locked, even if just for a second I felt as if I were the only one in his world, the only thing that mattered. It was an indescribable feeling. The thought made my skin warm, and break with goose bumps at the same time.

"Bella, your appetizers are up." Jeff said as he walked towards me with the large platter in his hands. "Do you want me to bring it out for you?"

"Thanks, but I got it." I said smiling as he passed me the platter and I pushed my back against the door to head out of the kitchen.

"Bella, watch out!" It was too late that I heard Jeff calling out the warning as I spun around into the dining room and slammed into someone, spilling the fried calamari and marinara sauce all over them.

I was staring dumbfounded at a crisp button down black shirt coated in marinara and spots of calamari. Mortified I closed my eyes, not wanting to look into the green eyes above me. "Oh my God!"

When I opened my eyes his hands were in the air as though he was surrendering, and he was laughing. "What did I do to get marinaraed? I thought I kept my order pretty simple."

"Edward I'm so sorry." Not even thinking of the contact, or the fact that everyone on that side of the restaurant was staring I grabbed a napkin off a nearby table and began frantically wiping his shirt… and rock hard chest underneath. But I wasn't thinking about that at the moment, I was too busy trying to clean him up.

Most of the workers from the kitchen had heard the noise and were filing out. It was when I heard Jeff muttering that he maybe he should have carried it out that I finally noticed the stares and scattered chuckles. My cheeks were burning when Edward reached up and caught the hand wiping his chest with his own. "Bella is there somewhere that I can rinse this off?"

I looked up relieved at the suggestion. "Yeah, right back through here."

I led him into the kitchen, asking Jeff if he could clean up the mess and place another order.

We snuck past most of the hustle and bustle of the kitchen towards the back hall where Antonio's office and the spare bathroom was. Inside the tightly spaced bathroom, and under the dim lighting I felt humiliated all over again as Edward squeezed in with me and closed the door.

"I really am so so sorry." I said looking at the floor.

Edward's hand reached below my chin and lifted my face to look at his. "And it really is no big deal."

"Really?" It felt like one.

But his eyes were telling me it didn't matter. "Really. Now, how do you suggest we clean this up?"

I reached under the sink for a spare rag and stain remover I had stashed there for situations like this.

"Do you make a habit out of marinaraing all your customers?" He teased as I wet the rag.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Be nice or I may not share my stash of stain remover with you." I purposely ran the water colder than necessary saturating the cloth. When I reached up and began wiping the cold of it made him jump.

"Um you know, maybe it'd be easier if I just took it off." He offered undoing the top buttons of the shirt before slipping it over his head and onto the sink.

Now getting Edward to take his shirt off wasn't my intention, but maybe it should have been, because… just… wow. I knew I had been staring when I heard him coughing and fold his arms across his perfectly chiseled chest.

"So really, does this happen often? Or do you save this kind of treatment for the customers you like?" I was scrubbing at the sauce, working in the stain remover when he asked and missed his expression, catching only a raised eyebrow when I looked. I couldn't tell if he was taunting me or fishing for me to say I liked him… again.

"Only the ones I like. The ones I really like get pesto though…" I let my voice trail and smiled up at him, while he leaned against a wall.

"Huh, yet I only got marinara?" His voice was teasing, but his eyes looked serious.

I lost my voice for a minute, my hand running in mindless circles over the fabric. "Pesto wasn't on the menu tonight."

There was no more teasing when he spoke. "Would it have been pesto if it was?"

When did this conversation get so serious? I was having a hard time breathing so I looked down to the work in the sink. My voice sounded in no more than a whisper when I responded. "Maybe."

"Bella?" His voice had softened too.

"Hmm?" I still couldn't find it in me too look up just yet.

"Bella? Can you look at me?" I took a deep breath and turned my head up, only to be surprised that he had moved closer to me.

His eyes were liquid green pools staring into mine, and suddenly his hair was stroking the hair on the side of my face. His shirt had been dropped, forgotten, in the sink.

We were there again, his face was so close, appeared to be getting closer.

"Bella… I really-"

His words were cut short as we heard a voice calling my name down the corridor.

We both straightened away from each other just in time for the first knock on the door. "Bella are you in there?"

I turned back to the sink and Edward opened the door to Alice. Her eyes went first wide to mine, then smiling to Edward, looking over his naked chest with raised eyebrows, and finally back to me. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Bella marinaraed me." Edward offered, pointing to the shirt I was now rinsing in the sink.

"She does that." Leave it to Alice to be so unfazed. "Okay well, the appetizers arrived. Will you two be long here?"

"No, in fact, I'm all done!" I said lifting the shirt up in a Vanna White sort of way.

Minus the large wet spot in the front, there was no sign of what had happened.

"I'll see you back at the table then." Alice said with a wink at me when she left.

I handed the shirt back to Edward and walked past him to the door.

"Good as new." Edward said examining the damp spot, before smiling at me. "Thank you."

"Yeah… so I'll let you…" I said as I walked past him to the door, quietly clicking it closed behind me before he could say anymore.

On the way back to the table I let out a breath I had been holding since we walked into the bathroom. For the second time we had almost kissed, or at least I thought we had almost kissed.

When I got back to the table, everyone else was happily eating a fresh platter of calamari and joking about my latest marinara victim.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyers.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Two hours later our plates were empty and my sides were beginning to hurt from laughing. Edward was sitting next to me with a casual arm draped around the back of my chair, and I was sitting up straight as a board fearing what reaction I would have to his touch in front of everyone.

Across the table from me Alice and I shared a smile and I interrupted Jasper's story he was in the middle of. "I'm going to miss you Al."

Before anyone could say anything Emmett threw his hands in the air, flailing in a stop motion. "No, no, no… you two will not ruin tonight with one of your tear fests!"

Beside me Edward looked between the two of us in question. "Tear fests?"

"Every time these two part ways for more than a week they turn in their hatchets for boxes of tissues. Don't let it start, last year it went on for an hour!" Emmett answered.

"If I remember correctly you used half a box of Kleenex all on your own last year Em." I stated doing my best to pretend not to be mortified by another of Emmett's confessions.

Laughter lit the table back up again as Emmett did a bad job of denying the accusation.

The conversation went back to lighter topics and I pushed back any sadness at my insane sister leaving, and relaxed into the back of my chair forgetting the hand placed there.

I had barely realized the hand I was leaning into before it shifted and I felt fingers playing with the ends of my hair. I did my best not to let out a gasp of air at the sensation, and instead smiled shyly at Edward who was chatting away with Emmett. He appeared completely comfortable, and as he smiled that melting smile at me I realized I was as well.

A playful banter had picked up among us as the boys debated over who would be paying the check. Each trying to show up the other by offering to pay the whole bill. Antonio put an end to the debate though a moment later as he came back to the table and informed us the entire meal was on the house as a thank you to me for helping out tonight.

"You guys will have to figure out another way to compete for the biggest ego another night." Rosalie commented with a laugh as we got up and made our way to the parking lot.

"I'll see you at home." Alice said, sneaking up behind me for a quick hug and peck on the cheek before rushing back to Jasper's side.

"Thanks again Bella." Jasper nodded politely at everyone before leading Alice alone back to his car.

"Later Jelly Belly." Emmett called as I saw him and Rosalie walking away to his car and driving away.

Then just like that it was Edward and I standing alone silently in the parking lot.

A realization dawned on me. "Wait a minute. How are we going to get home?"

Edward seemed unfazed by the fact we had just been abandoned in Port Angeles. I thought maybe he had taken his motorcycle, but the fact he had no helmet with him, and there were no bikes in the lot crushed that theory.

Instead he took my hand and led me quietly to a silver sedan that beeped as we approached. "We'll improvise."

He opened the passenger side door to a dark leather interior and offered me a hand to help me sit awkwardly in my short dress. I blushed and pulled the fabric down a bit further on my knee as he crossed to the driver's side.

Once he was seated and the car came to life I turned to him. "Who's car is this?"

"Mine." He answered simply.

"Oh I didn't know you had a car." _Way to have a filter Bella._

He chuckled softly while shifting to a higher gear onto the main road. "I didn't."

I paused and did my best to understand still coming up short. "I don't understand."

"Did you know that Volvo's have one of the highest safety ratings of any car currently on the road?" He asked smiling, and it hit me like a ton of bricks, knocking the air from my lungs.

I knew my mouth was hanging open when I stared at him. "Tell me this is a rental."

He smiled and shook his head, what looked like a faint blush on his cheeks. "I figured with all the bad weather here it wasn't a bad idea to invest in something with four wheels."

The fact Edward had just bought a new car potentially just to make my father happy should have been enough to shock me, but I was stuck on what he had just said meant. "You're planning on staying?"

"I've got to stick around for at least long enough to mend things up with this girl I know." He answered smugly.

I bit down on my lip to keep the excited giggle in and let him continue on. "She's sort of become my best friend, and I was a bit of a jerk to her."

The words threw me off a bit. I was his… friend?

"Oh."

"Not to mention that there's one of the best racing courses on the West Coast about an hour from here. I was looking into moving here for that before the accident."

Suddenly I felt stupid for thinking even for a moment that he was moving here to be closer to me.

"Are you moving in with Rosalie and Jasper?" I asked looking for a change in subject.

"No, my sponsor has rented a place for me here in Port Angeles. I was thinking maybe you'd like to see it? I haven't moved in yet, but I'll need help with decorating ideas." He asked eyes trained to the road.

I wasn't sure what to say. "That's really more Alice's department."

"Maybe, but yours is the opinion that matters to me." He said in a way I couldn't say no to.

"Okay." I whispered.

He smiled and pulled off the road up to a gated entrance. There was a young night guard waiting at the booth who checked Edward's name off a list before lifting the gate and letting us pass.

The road was windy and slanted up towards several rows of townhouses on the top of a hill. All two stories tall with tasteful landscaping surrounding each brick building. At the last home at the end of the road Edward pulled in front of a closed wooden garage door and turned to me. "Home sweet home."

I fiddled with my seatbelt and waited for him as he rushed around the car to open my door. Edward and I would be alone in his house. It all felt so grown up, and I suddenly felt nervous.

This was just Edward. Gorgeous, butterflies in my stomach, amazing Edward. The man who was one of my best friends, and who somewhere along the way had become so much more. I took a deep breath as the door swung open, and took his hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Edward let me up a small pathway unlocking the door and leading the way in, flicking up a light switch inside the entrance. The townhouse was as nice on the inside as it was on the outside with a modern open concept.

The walls were a rich tan everywhere but to my left, where the wall was bricked over, and broken up by the start of a black staircase leading upstairs. To the back left corner were large windows and a door that appeared to go outside reflecting the interior back to us. And directly in the back were dark wood cabinets, stainless steel appliances with a large island before them.

Aside from there not being any furniture it was one of the nicest townhouses I had ever been in.

"What do you think?" Edward asked from beside me, single eyebrow up.

"This is really nice. I wouldn't change a thing."

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." He said eagerly taking my hand and pulling me towards the glass door at the end of the left wall. As we passed through back into the night air I gasped.

Until stepping onto the deck I hadn't realize how close we were to the water. It was no more than a half a mile away from the point we stood on the top of the hill. And just in our view was a large orange orb making its entrance over the water, lighting the harbor in tones of orange moonlight.

Drawn to it I was leaning up on the railing when I felt an arm slide around my waist.

"Are you trying to one up me on the stargazing spot?" I asked without looking away from the sight before me.

"I couldn't even compete." He said, his words coming out close to my ear in a whisper. I got dizzy at his nearness, and closed my eyes, willing my heart to slow its pace back down. Surely this close the loud pounding in my ears must be audible to him too.

If it was he made no notion of it, his face shifting till his chin was resting atop my head, and his other hand moved atop mine placed on the railing. Did he feel it shaking?

"Bella?" His breath was hot on the top of my head.

"Yeah?" I reminded myself to breathe.

"I'm sorry I didn't call while I was away." He paused waiting for me to respond, but I kept silent. I wondered if he wanted me to say it was okay, I wasn't going to because it wasn't.

After a moment he continued. "That night at the beach with you I acted out of anger towards my family, and instantly regretted it. I knew I had hurt you, and was so afraid that you wouldn't be able to forgive me. And with everything going on, you not wanting to be my… friend… was more than I could handle. So I acted selfishly, and I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath, my mind stuck on the friend word. Did friends hold each other like this? I paused my internal questioning when I realized he was waiting for me to respond again. "And I already said I forgive you."

His lean fingers stroked slowly in circles over mine. "And that is more than I deserve, but there is something else I have to tell you."

I was loosing the ability to see straight. "What's that?"

"When I was away, even with everything going on… I couldn't stop thinking about you Bella. I missed you more than someone should miss just a friend."

Okay friends definitely don't say things like that. _Breathe!_

"Really?" The word came out in a whisper as I pulled away and turned to see his face. It was serious and intimidating so close in the moonlight, but I knew he meant every word he had spoken.

The emotion in his eyes was what threw me over the edge. They were so open, deep never ending pools of emotion focused intently on me and getting closer. His hand came up and stroked the side of my face, our noses almost touching. "Really."

Not willing to wait for him, or any further interruptions I made the move this time, closing the final gaps between our lips. He was the one who responded first though after the contact, wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer into him.

Every inch of me felt electrified as our lips moved together and I felt his tongue grazing my lip. In the midst of kisses he said my name, "Bella" with so much rapture fireworks began erupting so loud all over me I could have sworn I could hear them. When the time to surface for air came we were both breathing heavy and I dropped my forehead against his.

Strangely though I could still hear the fireworks…. And see them? At the same moment we broke eye contact and looked out over the water were a boat in the Harbor was setting off fireworks, lighting the air in bright flashes of raining white light.

Edward laughed. "I think the universe is trying to tell us something."

"'Bout damn time?" I asked suddenly feeling brave with his arms around me.

"Exactly." He laughed each of us leaning back in.

**Short, sweet and a loooooong time coming! Hope you all enjoyed, more to come soon:)**


End file.
